Granting Immunity
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: Team Gibbs investigate what they initially think is the fatal poisoning of a sailor. However it soon becomes apparent that it's something very different. Events soon hit the team personally as they're forced to face selfishness and ignorance from those with dangerous and controversial views.
1. Prologue

**(AN) Alright, now here we have my next NCIS story Granting Immunity, named after the Law and Order SVU Season 16 episode of the same name. Yep! we're doing another fanfic dealing with Anti-Vaxers, so I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**Now I know what you're all thinking, But TimeLordMaster108 didn't you already do this kind of story? True I did do Outbreak! but looking back and really analysing it, the Anti-Vax group was more of a backdrop to a murder mystery and Thomas Jackson being a jealous psychopath, this story puts the issue front and centre, so no murder mystery, ... sort of, no psychopath looking for revenge, it's just the team vs nti-Vaxers.**

**But before we begin a strong word of advice. Any reviews promoting an Anti-Vax agenda or defending Andrew Wakefield will be swiftly reported or deleted, this is your only warning, your dangerous views are not welcome here and will not be tolerated, is that understood?**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**NCIS: Granting Immunity**

**Prologue**

* * *

Uganda was such a beautiful part of Eastern Africa, the sun shone brightly, the sea glistened and it was a great holiday destination for families abroad, this was particularly true for one family, Navy Lieutenant Stacy Parker who had managed to book a lovely holiday for her, her husband Ross and their twelve year old son Max. Stacy was tall and had long blonde hair, Ross had short brown hair and Max who had short brown hair too. The family had been in Uganda for two weeks and now it would soon be time for them to head back to Washington D.C.

while at the airport Max bumped straight into a tall, middle-aged African American man with dark hair.

"Max Parker how many times have we told you not to run like that!" cried Stacy in exasperation before looking at the man, "I'm so sorry sir."

"That's quite alright," replied the man who chuckled before violently coughing, "The name's Leon by the way, Leon Bambera."

"It's nice meeting you," said Stacy, "We're just heading back to Washington."

"Sounds great," said the man before violently coughing again, "Ohhh, excuse my manners. I haven't been feeling the best, bad cough, runny nose and a head cold."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Ross in concern, "Well I hope you get better soon."

The group then parted ways and after a long plane journey the family returned to Washington.

* * *

**Fourteen Days Later**

* * *

Upon waking up one morning, Max didn't feel right. He felt slightly sluggish and was coughing and sneezing a lot with a runny nose.

"You alright there Mighty Max?" asked Stacy in slight concern as the family were eating breakfast.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." assured Max.

"Alright then if you're sure." replied Stacy.

* * *

And so Max was sent to school where his coughing and sneezing didn't improve, but he played with his friends and didn't let it bother him. Later on he and his best friend Emma Daly were sat together on a bench while he continued to violently cough and sneeze at random.

"Hay Max, you feeling okay?" asked Emma in concern.

"Not really," replied Max, "I've been coughing and sneezing like crazy and now I'm starting to get a head cold, and I'm feeling warm and my eyes are a bit itchy."

Emma then lightly placed her hand on Max's forehead and gasped, "Oh my!" she exclaimed, "I think you're getting a low fever. I had one once, not pleasant."

"You think I should go to the school nurse?" asked her friend.

"Absolutely." replied Emma.

Max went to the school nurse and was sent home, Emma hoped that her friend would get better but unbeknownst to her things would eventually get much worse.

* * *

**(AN) well there's your prologue. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**This is meant to be nice and short, and it'll set up the story nicely.**

**So in the next chapter Team Gibbs make their appearance and investigate what seems like a murder.**

**Until the next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	2. An unsettling mystery

**(AN) Hello there and welcome to the first full chapter of my story Granting Immunity. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter ten days have passed since the prologue and team Gibbs have a new mystery on their hands.**

**Credit goes to DS2010 for some of the dialogue in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations belong to CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**An unsettling Mystery**

* * *

Bishop and Toress looked up from their desks at the sound of the elevator and saw McGee walking in, pulling at his hair. His face set in slight irritation.

"McGee why are you pulling at your hair?" asked Ellie in confusion, "And why are you a few minutes late?"

"Yeah. The boss man ain't going to be happy." teased Nick.

"Morgan got some gum stuck in her hair," explained McGee, "Me and Delilah eventually got it out but it's now stuck in my hair."

"I can help get it out." suggested Torres.

"That would be great." replied McGee, finally placing his hands down.

Nick then walked over to his fellow Agent and produced a pair of scissors causing McGee to pale. But before he could do anything, Nick tackled McGee to the floor who yelped in alarm and began protesting. Torres then roughly turned McGee on to his side and saw the small wad of gum stuck to his hair. Nick then began snipping away causing the gum to fall out.

"Owww." groaned McGee slightly.

"Oh stop being a baby." chuckled Torres.

"Mind tellin' me what the hell you two are doin'?" asked a familiar gruff voice.

Nick immediately stood up followed by McGee, both immediately faced Gibbs who was wearing an expression that was a cross between confusion and annoyance. Jack was standing just a few feet away wearing the same expression.

"Oh sorry boss. I had some gum stuck in my hair," explained McGee nervously, "Torres was helping me get it out."

"Uh hu," replied Gibbs dryly before striding to his desk, "Gear up! we've got a dead Petty Officer in Norfolk. Let's go."

Gibbs threw his empty coffee cup in the bin before grabbing his gun and badge and heading for the elevator while the others slung their backpacks over their shoulders.

* * *

The team soon arrived and met Jimmy there at the crime scene which was the victim's house, nothing new or unusual there but when they went into the man's bedroom they were in for a shock. The MCRT had come across many disturbing crime scenes in the past, it never got any easier, but Bishop and McGee both agreed that this was one of the most disturbing things they'd ever come across.

The man was young, in his early twenties with dark hair and lying flat on his back in bed and wearing nothing but a nightshirt and underwear. His body was drenched in sweat, damp patches appearing on his nightshirt. The pillow and sheets were soaked with sweat and vomit. His eyes were horribly swollen and puffy and the rest of his body was covered in red spots. Bishop began snapping photos, but was trembling.

"Good God!" exclaimed Gibbs in shock, "What the hell happened to him?"

"I'm assuming poisoning," groaned Palmer who looked ready to be sick before composing himself, "But no, I think he may have died from something else. There's loads of used tissues in the bin."

Gibbs and Bishop finally spotted the packet of tissues sitting on the bedside table, and the bin which was now filled to the brim with used tissues.

At that moment McGee, Sloan and Torres came in looking just as disturbed.

"So we talked to the neighbours," began Tim, "Victim's name is twenty-two year old third class Petty Officer Johnny Cage. Neighbours reported that he hadn't been seen leaving his house in the past two weeks, finally one neighbour went to check on him and found him like this."

"We also checked his food supplies, couldn't find any remains of food or drink to suggest poison and everything's in date," explained Nick, "Not even a crumb."

Palmer's mind began to race, thinking about what everyone had just said and the state the body was in. He checked through his mental list of known diseases and finally came to an unsettling theory.

"Stand back everyone, i've got a theory." stated Palmer, causing everyone else to stand back.

Jimmy quickly placed a mask and gloves on. He then took out a torch and magnifying glass and went up to the body and examined the spots, then the eyes.

"What's your theory Palmer?" asked Gibbs.

"Well Mr Cage has been dead for approximately two weeks, judging by what's been said," began Palmer, "It looks like before death he suffered from a high fever, and he has a distinctive, flat, red, maculopapular rash."

"Meaning?" asked Gibbs, though his famous gut instinct already thought he knew.

"Just a minute." continued Palmer before producing a flashlight, opening the man's mouth and shining the light into it where Gibbs could clearly make out Koplik's spots.

"It's just as I feared," said Palmer in horror as he put the flashlight away and turned to face the silver haired agent, "Gibbs, I think Mr Cage died from measles."

"Measles," yelled Gibbs in alarm, paling, "How is that even possible?"

"I'm not even sure," explained Palmer, "All marines are required to have inoculations, sure you can make the choice yourself but it's a big risk."

"Well when we get back I want everything there is to know about this guy!" ordered Gibbs, turning to the others, "Medical records, history, anything that might give us a clue. Oh and I never thought I'd ever hear myself say this, but bag and tag the tissues"

"On it boss." replied McGee.

* * *

The team soon headed back with Jimmy taking Johnny's body in the Autopsy van, they got back and Johnny's body was placed in the morgue, but not before having his blood taken so that Kasie could confirm Jimmy's diagnosis.

* * *

In the Forensics lab Kasie was gripping the side of her desk, looking freaked out. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she'd seen the body. Sure it wasn't as disturbing as the guy battered to death with the war stick, the guy boiled alive in his own hot tub or the guy seemingly mauled to death by a grizzly bear but a victim of the measles was still pretty disgusting and ranked high on her most disturbing dead bodies she had ever seen list.

"Hey Kasie, you got anything yet?" asked Gibbs as he entered the lab, followed by Kasie turning to face him, "You alright Kas?"

"Am I alright?" replied Kasie in a mortified voice, "Gibbs I think I've just seen one of the most disgusting things ever, so yeah, I'm just peachy."

"I'm just as disturbed," stated Gibbs in a calming manner, walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders, "But just take some nice, deep breaths and keep calm."

Kasie then took in some deep, relaxing breaths before continuing. "Sorry, it's just, ... one of my cousins had measles once and he, ... died. And I can confirm that this poor guy suffered the same horrible fate."

"I'm sorry to here that," answered Gibbs gravely, "Now we need to know how it's possible this guy contracted measles in the first place."

Gibbs then gave Kasie a hug which she returned, the Senior Agent then left the room.

* * *

"Update?" asked Gibbs as he entered the squadroom.

"We looked through his medical and employment history and found some intaresting stuff boss." informed McGee.

"Such as?" demanded Gibbs in an impatient manner.

"Mr Cage never received the MMR vaccine in his childhood or teenage years," stated Bishop as she clicked the remote control and an image of Johnny appeared on screen, "His parents were known anti-vaxers who drilled it into his head that vaccines were dangerous."

"Which meant that when he joined the Navy he refused to have any inoculations," continued Sloan, "This resulted in him being banned from tours and posts in foreign countries and was grounded to local port and Navy yard duty."

"Still doesn't explain how he caught measles," said Gibbs worryingly before turning to McGee, "Tim, has anybody been off sick at Johnny and Morgan's playgroup?"

"Not that I know of," answered McGee, "Jimmy and Breena are coming over for dinner with Victoria. I can ask them. You don't think they could be at risk too do you?"

"I don't think so," answered Gibbs, "Johnny, Morgan and Victoria have been vaccinated, the chances of them catching it are extremely slim."

"Oh well that's a relief." said Tim.

* * *

Later on after work, Jimmy and Breena came over to Tim and Delilah's apartment with Victoria, McGee and Delilah's other friends Kevin and Audrey Daly also arrived with their daughter Emma.

"Measles," cried Kevin in shock, "Poor guy. But how did he get it?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," answered Jimmy, "How's Emma been feeling?"

"She's been coughing and sneezing a bit," explained Audrey, "But it shouldn't be anything to worry about, we all got our kids vaccinated and the chances of them getting measles are only two percent."

Over in the living room, Victoria, Johnny, Morgan and Emma were playing a game of Uno. Despite being too old for the game Emma joined in anyway, it would distract them all from the annoying coughs and running noses.

"Reverse blue." called out Emma.

Johnny pouted somewhat and gave a small protest since it was his turn, "Rats!" he said as he began picking up cards, his pile continued to grow until he had a stack of ten cards before finding a blue 2 which he put out causing the others to laugh and cough loudly. Morgan then finally put out her card.

"Wellow." called out Morgan.

Victoria then coughed and groaned before putting out cards and finally getting a yellow 5.

"You annoyed with these coughs as well?" asked Emma.

"Yeah," groaned Victoria, "And now I'm starting to feel worse."

"How?" asked the other girl curiously.

"My eyes are itchy, my head hurts and I feel warm." stated Victoria.

"Me too." stated Johnny.

"Me thwee!" chimed in Morgan.

"I'm starting to feel the same way." said Emma.

The kids, now feeling a bit sluggish wandered through to the dining area where their parents were sat. The adults all turned to see their kids walking in, but immediately frowned in concern when they saw how pale and sluggish they suddenly were.

"Victoria sweetie, are you feeling alright?" asked Breena in concern as she and Jimmy knelt next to their daughter.

"I don't feel well." groaned Victoria.

"Me neither." said Emma.

Johnny and Morgan simply groaned.

McGee and Delilah went over and scooped up their children and felt their foreheads. Kevin placed his hand on Emma's forehead and frowned in concern.

"Damn," muttered Kevin under his breath before raising it, "Looks like we'll have to cut this visit short."

"Yeah." agreed Jimmy in concern as he lifted Victoria into his arms.

The parents then made their goodbyes. McGee and Delilah watched in concern as Kevin, Audrey, Palmer and Breena walked away with their unusually quiet children. Delilah then shut the door and she and her husband made their way to Johnny and Morgan's room, they were now both deeply concerned, not just for their own children, but for their friends as well."

* * *

Kevin and Audrey entered their house with Emma.

"Don't worry peanut, we'll give you something before you go to bed," assured Kevin, "Then maybe in the morning you'll feel better."

"Thanks dad!" thanked the young girl before coughing violently and then sneezing.

* * *

The next morning Audrey woke up to the sound of her husband snoring loudly.

"Stop snoring." hissed Audrey.

"Oh mommy, I don't wanna go to school." mumbled Kevin in his sleep before continuing to snore.

Audrey lightly threw her pillow at him and got out of bed. Ignoring Kevin's loud snores she decided to go check on Emma to see if she was feeling any better.

The brunette, after putting on her bathrobe and slippers exited her and Kevin's bedroom, walked across the hallway and entered her daughter's bedroom and gasped as she saw Emma twisting and turning, her face covered in red spots. Rushing over to her, Audrey picked up a thermometer and took Emma's temperature, after finishing she checked and gasped in horror at seeing the reading, 102.

"Emma sweetie, wake up," called out Audrey in concern as she gently shook her daughter's shoulder, "Emma? Emma?"

"KEVIN!" shrieked the brunette in terror, "GET IN HERE NOW!"

The snoring soon stopped and Kevin came charging into the bedroom. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Kevin then noticed his peanut covered in red spots.

"Oh god. It can't be, could it?" asked Kevin in a panicky voice.

"I don't know," replied Audrey in a terrified voice, "Let's get her to the ER. Her temps 102, and she's not responding when I call her name."

* * *

Kevin and Audrey quickly got dressed and the former lieutenant took Emma into his arms and the couple rushed to the car, placed Emma in the back and rushed off.

Kevin and Audrey soon arrived at Washington General thanks to Kevin's terrifying driving skills. Kevin scooped Emma up into his arms, and the two rushed into the hospital.

"HELP!" screamed Audrey in terror, "It's our daughter, she stopped breathing in the car."

Two nurses came running towards them almost instantly and took Emma into their arms, hurried her over to a treatment bed and placed her on it. They then began wheeling the bed down a corridor, a terrified Kevin and Audrey following just behind.

"Get a ventilator and a line!" ordered one of the nurses.

The bed then stopped and one Doctor came with a ventilator and placed the oxygen mask over Emma's face, a drip was then placed in and a monitor showed vital signs.

"Her temperature's 102," cried the other nurse before turning to Kevin and Audrey, "How long has she been like this?"

"She started coughing and sneezing a lot yesterday," explained the brunette in a mortified voice, "We thought it was nothing, but this morning I found her like this. Please help her, she's just a baby."

"We'll do what we can." stated the other nurse in a comforting manner.

The terrified couple watched as the Doctors wheeled their precious daughter down the corridor.

* * *

Later on Kevin and Audrey were sat in the waiting room with extremely worried expressions, Kevin gently squeezing his wife's hand. It had now been half an hour since they'd entered the room when finally a male, slightly chubby, middle-aged Doctor approached them causing the couple to instantly stand up.

"Mr and Mrs Daly, you'll be pleased to know that your daughter is now in a stable condition," began the Doctor in a grim voice, "But I can sadly confirm that she has contracted measles."

Kevin gasped in horror while Audrey choked back a terrified sob. They now had only one thought on their mind, how?

* * *

**(AN) well that was Chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**Yes as you've probably guessed correctly, it seems that Max has spread measles about, congratulations to Guest Reviewer Earthdragon for correctly guessing the disease, if measles was your guess, well done!**

**And to answer your question Earthdragon, yeah! Max's parents are indeed stupid.**

**Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	3. Extreme Bad Luck

**(AN) Well here comes the next chapter of Granting Immunity. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**So in this chapter we'll see how the others are, things couldn't possibly get any worse could they?**

**Credit once again to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Extreme bad luck**

* * *

Kevin and Audrey just stood in silence for several minutes, finally the former Navy lieutenant broke the silence.

"Measles!" cried Kevin in horror, "How did this happen?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well?" said the Doctor, eyeing the couple suspiciously.

"HEY!" snapped Audrey in outrage, seeing where the man was going, "We would never put Emma in danger like that. She was vaccinated as a baby."

"Sorry," apologised the Doctor, "But I had to be sure. Well it seems that you're just very unlucky, there's only a two percent chance of a vaccinated person catching the measles. But do you have any clue how she could've come into contact with the virus?"

"I'm not too sure," answered Audrey, "School perhaps?"

"Well thankfully you brought her in early enough," explained the Doctor, "We're beginning a course of treatment straight away."

* * *

Kevin and Audrey were then escorted through to the room Emma was in. Aside from the hooked up machines beeping away and the oxygen mask Emma was wearing, she looked quite peaceful. Her worried parents sat down beside her, Kevin once again gently squeezing Audrey's hand.

A few hours later Kevin gasped as he suddenly realised something. "Oh God!" he exclaimed, "We need to tell Tim, Delilah and the Palmers."

"Kevin, call them now!" ordered Audrey, realising that they would need to have their kids checked. Sure the chances were slim, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Kevin got up and stepped out of the room. After walking a short distance, he pulled out his phone and dialled in McGee's mobile number.

* * *

Over at NCIS HQ, McGee was at his desk. The others had gone out to try and interview friends or family of Johnny Cage's in the hope there would be a clue to how he contracted measles. Suddenly Tim's mobile rang and he answered.

"Agent McGee." greeted Tim.

"Tim. hey, it's Kevin." said Kevin's panicked sounding voice.

"Hey Kevin, how are you doing?" asked McGee in concern, "Is Emma feeling any better today?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. Emma's in the hospital." informed McGee's friend, causing Tim's jaw to drop in horror.

"What?" asked McGee in horror, "What happened?"

"The Doctor's say she has the measles," answered Kevin in a mortified tone, "We think that she picked it up from school, or an afterschool group. We wanted you to know so that you can-

Kevin was abruptly cut off as McGee picked up the sound of wailing alarms.

"Code blue," called out a female voice, "Room 55OE, code blue, room 55OE."

"Got to go Tim!" cried Kevin in alarm before suddenly hanging up, leaving McGee sitting there in horror.

* * *

Kevin put the phone away and dashed in the direction of the room Emma was in. Finding his wife standing outside looking terrified, her hands clapped to her mouth. Kevin peered through the glass and saw several Doctors working on his daughter. About twenty minutes later the Doctors stepped out. One of them approached the Dalys and the terrified couple turned to face him.

"Mr and Mrs Daly your daughters temperature suddenly spiked and she had a seizure." explained the Doctor gently.

"Oh God!" cried Audrey in terror before clinging on to Kevin who wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"We're going to continue with the meds and add some cooling blankets to bring her temperature down." informed the man.

"Thank you Doctor." said Audrey, finally calming down.

* * *

An hour later Kevin and Audrey were sat in Emma's room, listening to the beeping machines keeping their daughter alive. Tommy had earlier been taken into the ER by Audrey's mom and it was found that he didn't have measles and would be staying with her parents while they were at the hospital with his sister.

Audrey then began to make a mental list of all the people she had to call. Kevin's parents, her brother and sister, Emma's school, as the brunette processed this list a sudden thought struck her.

"Kevin, did you call the McGee's and Palmers'?" asked Audrey before gasping in horror, "Oh god Kevin, what if they've been exposed too? especially the babies."

"Oh yeah," answered Kevin sheepishly, smiling nervously, "I spoke to Tim and was about to tell him, but then the bells started ringing and I had to end the call before I could tell. Better call them now so they can get their kids checked out."

Kevin once again pulled out his cell phone and called McGee's number, it went straight to voicemail so he tried Delilah's cell number and McGee's office phone number, same result, so he left them a message saying to call back ASAP. He then tried Gibbs' office number but it went to voicemail so he left a message.

Audrey meanwhile tried Jimmy and Breena's cells with no response, leaving the same message as Kevin's attempts she then tried Ellie's cell and office phones, Nick's office and cell phones, Leon's cell and finally Kasie's phone, all going to voicemail and her leaving messages.

"No answer." said Audrey worryingly.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble aren't we." lamented Kevin.

* * *

Back at NCIS HQ McGee was staring off into space trying to process the situation. Measles, just like the poor Petty Officer. Emma had clearly got it off the same person who infected Cage, but who that was he couldn't be sure.

Tim was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. Pulling it out, McGee looked concerned as he saw Delilah calling, he then answered.

"Delilah." began Tim before being cut off.

"Tim it's terrible, you've got to come to the hospital right away," cried Delilah in a panicky voice, "It's Johnny and Morgan. They still weren't feeling well when I woke them up this morning, so I booked them an appointment with Dr Brooks. But when we arrived at the hospital their fevers had spiked to 103 and they're covered in red spots."

"Oh God! Dee what hospital?" asked McGee in fear as he gathered his things from his desk, preparing to head to his family while leaning the phone on his shoulder, "Dee, are you there honey?"

"Yeah I'm here," replied Delilah in horror, "Sorry Tim, it's just that the Doctors said it's measles."

Tim's blood instantly turned to ice at that statement.

"Dee what hospital?" repeated McGee in a scared voice as he ran for the elevator.

"Washington General." answered Delilah, "Tim please hurry."

"Okay," replied McGee, getting slightly impatient for the elevator.

Tim put his phone away just as the elevator pinged and the doors slid open allowing McGee to dash inside. The elevator took him down to the reception area where he hurriedly signed out, bundled into his car and sped off towards Washington General like Gibbs or Ziva on a good day.

* * *

Soon he arrived and dashed inside. He then entered the ER and stood in front of the reception desk.

"Hello I'm Timothy McGee, do you know where my wife and two kids are?" asked McGee in a panicky voice.

"Hold on a minute," stated the receptionist as she clicked away at a computer, "Ahh! Delilah McGee. She brought her kids in. She's in the waiting room."

"Thanks." answered McGee.

The Agent then bolted through to the waiting room where he instantly spotted Delilah sitting in her wheelchair looking absolutely petrified. Tim then ran over to his wife and gave her a hug. The woman instantly started sobbing hysterically.

"My babies, oh my babies," sobbed Delilah, "Please Tim, let my babies be okay."

"They will be honey," assured McGee in a comforting tone, "They will be."

* * *

Down in Autopsy at NCIS HQ Palmer was whistling happily to himself while getting the forms together for Johnny Cage's body to be handed over to his parents. Suddenly his phone rang and Jimmy answered.

"Hey Breena." greeted Palmer in delight, thinking she was just checking up on him.

"Jimmy you need to get to the hospital right away," cried out Breena in fear, "Victoria's sick. She woke up this morning with red spots all over her and a 104 fever. The Doctors say it's the measles and it's bad."

"Whoa, Breena slow down," said Palmer in a panicked whisper, "Hospital, measles, I'm on my way."

Quickly placing the form on the nearby Autopsy table, Palmer raced out of the room, the phone to his ear and resting on his shoulder..

* * *

Jimmy raced outside the building and got into his car. He then dialled in a new number and put the phone to his ear.

"Dr Hampton here, how may I help?" asked Jordan Hampton's voice on the other end.

"Hi Dr Hampton, it's Jim Palmer." greeted Palmer.

"Hi Jim, how are you?" asked Hampton.

"I'm fine," answered Jimmy in a panicky voice, "Listen sorry for the short notice, but my daughter got measles and is in the hospital. I'm hoping that you can cover any cases that come in for me over the next few days."

"Of course Jim," replied Jordan in shock, "Whoa measles. Do you know how she got it?"

"No, not yet," answered Palmer, "We think it may have been from school or a playmate, or from daycare, we're not sure. Thanks for the help Doctor."

Palmer then turned the car on and put his phone down before calling Breena. He then raced off in the direction of the hospital.

"Breena, answer me, what's going on? I'm in the car, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," said Jimmy in a reassuring but panicked tone, hearing nothing but hospital noises, causing his sense of worry to grow, "Breena are you there? Bree, honey, baby, are you there?"

"Yeah Jimmy, sorry I heard alarms and a blue code being called and thought it was our baby," explained Breena in a panicky voice, "It was some accident victim."

* * *

Breena who was sat in the waiting area of the ER stopped talking and the colour drained from her face as quite suddenly paramedics came in wheeling a limp child, covered in red spots on a stretcher, then another one came just behind, followed by a third, all three with the unmistakable signs of measles.

"Oh God, Jimmy, three more ambulances just arrived with three more kids infected with measles." cried the blonde in a voice quivering with fear.

* * *

In the car Palmer pushed his foot down on the accelerator, "Oh God!" he cried in horror, "All those poor kids."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Jimmy arrived breathless at the ER where he saw his wife and ran over to her before giving Breena a hug.

"How's Victoria?" asked Palmer in deep concern, "Have you spoken to the Doctor? where's our baby?"

"No news yet," answered Breena in a mortified voice, "A nurse came by and told me that Doctors are getting ready to transfer Victoria to another floor, but I've no idea where. Oh Jimmy I'm a bad mother, I don't even know where our sick child is."

And with that Breena began sobbing into her hands, Jimmy wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay honey, you're not a bad mother, you're just scared that's all," assured Jimmy in a comforting tone, "Give me a few minutes and I'll go see what I can find out."

Breena composed herself and nodded in agreement. Palmer then got up and headed over to the nurses station. But before he could get a word out the doors to the ER burst open and Doctors charged in wheeling a treatment bed containing another child covered in red spots. They soon disappeared out of sight.

"That's the eighth one today," lamented the nurse at the desk, "How may I help you?"

"Hello, yes I'm trying to find my daughter Victoria Palmer," explained Jimmy in his best attempt at a calm voice, "She was brought into the ER just this morning with measles."

"Hold on, I'll just check," said the woman before typing away at her keyboard for a few moments, then looking back up, "Yes, they moved her to the paediatric intensive care unit, isolation room 10, bed 6A. Go to the west elevator bank, go to the twelfth floor and go right from the elevators where you'll find the ICU."

"Thank you nurse Todd," said Palmer, reading her name tag.

Jimmy then turned and jumped slightly when he saw Breena standing behind him. "Let's go see our baby." he said in a comforting tone.

He then wrapped his arm around Breena's shoulder and led his distraught wife to the elevator.

* * *

Palmer and Breena finally arrived at the Paediatric intensive care unit where they spotted more people waiting in the waiting room. Breena then suddenly gasped in shock and clapped her hands to her mouth. Palmer looked to where she was staring and felt as if a pile of bricks had landed in his stomach as he spotted the McGee's and the Daly's."

"Oh no." exclaimed Breena in horror.

Kevin suddenly jumped as they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Not you guys too?" asked Palmer in quiet horror.

The former lieutenant turned away from the window and saw Jimmy looking distressed, his arm wrapped around Breena's shoulder. Kevin then walked up to the couple and gave them both a hug which they returned. He then let go and led them over to where Tim, Delilah and Audrey were sitting. The three looked up with terrified eyes and moaned in despair at the sight of Jimmy and Breena. Kevin then turned to face the couple.

"Not Victoria too?" asked Kevin, hoping they were just here for a visit.

"Yeah." answered Palmer in a scared voice.

Palmer then led his now crying wife over to an empty seat next to Audrey where she sat down. The brunette then turned around in her seat and the two shared a hug.

"Oh Jimmy, Breena, I'm so sorry." said Audrey in a distraught whisper.

"Thank you Aud-

But before Breena could finish she was abruptly cut off by the wailing alarm. All the parents in the room began frantically looking around for the source of the alarms hoping it wasn't their babies.

"Oh boss, Bishop, where are you?" asked McGee in a terrified whisper.

McGee and Palmer suddenly leapt to their feet along with Breena as they heard the room numbers for Johnny, Morgan and Victoria being called out. The group then ran out of the waiting room, McGee pushing Delilah in her chair. They then reached the window separating them from the isolation rooms where they could see Doctors working on their kids.

"God, please no." pleaded Breena in a terrified voice.

Tim jumped as his phone rang, quickly taking it out he saw that Gibbs was calling. Getting a small nod of approval from Delilah he answered.

"Boss!" cried McGee in a terrified manner.

"Tim we're just heading back to HQ," explained Gibbs, "Couldn't find any links between Cage and how he caught measles. He's got no young relatives, nobody who's currently sick and he doesn't interact with any known kids. You get anything?"

McGee didn't answer for several moments trying to get his panicked breathing under control. He'd completely forgotten to tell Gibbs or Vance where he was heading, "N-no, I've got nothing."

"You okay Tim?" asked Gibbs in concern, "Something wrong?"

Before Tim could answer he accidentally dropped his phone, smashing the screen and disconnecting the call.

Jimmy then took out his phone and answered, it was Vance.

"Dr Palmer, do you mind explaining to me why Dr Hampton is suddenly in Autopsy instead of you?" questioned the Director in a confused but dangerous manner.

"Uhhh, sorry Director, I-I," stammered Palmer, "Hospital, Victoria, measles."

"Whoa! whoa! slow down." cried Vance in confusion.

"Sorry got to go." cried Jimmy before hanging up.

"Was that Director Vance?" asked Breena curiously.

"Yeah." answered Palmer.

A few minutes later the Doctors came out to speak to the worried parents.

"Mr and Mrs Palmer?" began a grey haired Doctor with a name tag reading H. Smithfield.

"That's us, how's our daughter?" asked Breena in concern.

"Your daughter is stable," answered Smithfield, "Her fever spiked causing a seizure. We're treating her with medication and cooling blankets to help bring her temperature down. She should be out of the woods, but the next twenty-four hours are critical."

"Thank you Doctor, can we see her?" asked Jimmy, sounding only slightly relieved.

"Yes, but you will have to suit up as she is contagious," explained the Doctor, "Just follow nurse Henderson, he will help you."

After the man left to see the next parents in the waiting room, a young male nurse approached them.

"I'm nurse Henderson," explained the man, "Come with me please and we'll get you suited up."

The couple then followed the man. Tim and Delilah meanwhile were having a similar conversation with Dr. Joe Abernathy.

"Doctor how are they?" asked Delilah.

"They're stable now," answered Abernethy, "They had some difficulty breathing due to some congestion in their lungs, seems like they have the cold on top of the measles. We are giving them some oxygen as well as some decongestant that should help with the fever and congestion making it easier for them to breath. We also added some cooling blankets to help bring their temperatures down."

"Will they be okay doctor?" asked Tim, dreading the answer.

"We will monitor them closely," answered Joe, "But the next twenty-four hours are crucial."

"Can we see them?" asked Delilah.

"Yes just see nurse Henderson," answered Abernethy, "He will get you suited up so you can go see the kids."

"Thanks Doctor." said Tim.

* * *

After a few minutes the four parents were suited up and ready to enter the rooms. Delilah was placed in a special hospital wheelchair, as it was felt that she might get germs on her regular chair.

Tim and Delilah entered Johnny and Morgan's room, feeling numb as they approached the big beds with Johnny and Morgan hooked up, wearing hospital gowns and oxygen masks and covered with red spots.

"Tim." whimpered Delilah in a small, distraught voice.

Delilah began crying causing McGee to squeeze her hand, tears were now rolling down his cheeks. He then grabbed a seat and sat next to Delilah who wiped some tears away and pulled out her phone before calling her mom. McGee then remembered with a jolt that he'd damaged his phone and knew he'd likely worried or annoyed Gibbs.

* * *

Over in Victoria's room Jimmy and Breena stared at their poor measles ridden daughter. Breena's phone suddenly rang. Seeing it's Ed she answered.

"Hi daddy." said Breena quietly.

"Hay sweetheart," greeted Ed, "How's my Grandbaby? Is she feeling any better?"

"No dad, she has the measles." answered Breena, almost on the verge of tears.

"Poor baby, I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days," assured Ed in a worried tone, "I'll come by and bring some soup. When will you bring her home from the Doctors? I have some home remedies your mom used when you had the chicken pox."

"I won't be bringing her home anytime soon dad," answered Breena, "She's in the hospital. I was taking her to the Doctors when her fever spiked, so I drove her straight down to the ER."

"Good God," exclaimed her father in shock, "Do you need me to come? What hospital are you at? did you call that idiot husband of yours? I bet he's still at work, oblivious to you and my Grandbaby."

"No dad," stated Breena in annoyance, not wanting to put up with her dad putting Jimmy down, "Jimmy's here with me. He rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard, so don't start putting him down dad."

"Fine, but I'm coming," replied Ed, "Just let me lock up and I'll be there in a bit."

"No dad, please don't, you don't need to come," insisted the blonde, "Besides they won't let you see her anyway, they're only letting-

"But I'm her Grandfather!" argued Ed, "Besides I bet they let Jimmy see her."

"Well of course they did he's her father!" snapped Breena, "I'm warning you dad, one more nasty comment and I won't let you see Victoria until she's out of ICU, is that understood?"

"Yes dear." replied Ed.

Breena then hung up and slammed the phone down, suddenly Jimmy's phone rang and he answered, standing up and walking over to the window.

"Hello." began Jimmy.

"Ahh, Dr. Palmer there you are," said Ducky's voice, "Listen I needed to have a word with you about something important."

"Hey Dr. Mallard," replied Palmer, "Listen can this wait? I'm kind of dealing with an emergency here."

"An emergency?" said Ducky in confusion and slight concern, "I assume that explains your mysterious absence. Leon was down here asking if I knew where you were, I told him I didn't, then I learned that Dr Hampton was down in Autopsy."

"Yeah, I asked her to fill in for me," explained Palmer before choking back a sob, "I'm at the hospital."

"The hospital," cried Ducky in a deeply worried tone, "Is everything alright? has something happened to Breena or little Victoria?"

"Yes something's happened," replied Jimmy in a terrified manner, "V-Victoria's got the measles. McGee and Delilah are also here, Johnny and Morgan have got it as well."

"Good God," exclaimed the former medical examiner in horror, "Don't worry I'll be down there as soon as I can. Perhaps I can be of assistance as well. But I'm confused, I thought you, Breena, Timothy and Delilah got your kids vaccinated?"

"Thank you Doctor," replied Jimmy, "We're at Washington General in the ICU. And as for your confusion, well we both know there's an extremely slim chance of the vaccine failing, I guess we're all just very unlucky."

"It would appear so Dr. Palmer." replied Ducky gravely.

* * *

Over in his office at NCIS HQ Ducky ended his call and quickly grabbed his hat and coat before racing out of the room. His thoughts were now with Jimmy, Breena, Victoria, Timothy, Delilah and the twins.

* * *

In the room next to Victoria's the Daly's were sitting vigil with Emma who was now in an isolation room next to the ICU where Kevin could see his friends dressed as they were in protective gear watching their babies.

* * *

Back at NCIS HQ Gibbs and the others arrived from the elevator back into the squadroom. Gibbs was now worried. He had sensed that something was troubling McGee and his gut was telling him that something was very wrong. This was proven to be correct when he heard Bishop gasp and looked over to see Tim's desk completely empty.

"McGee?" began Gibbs in confusion, "McGee? Tim, where are you?"

The Senior Agent then whirled round to face Bishop, Torres and Sloan causing them to step back nervously.

"Have any of you got any clue where McGee is?" asked Gibbs in a slightly impatient manner.

"Nope, haven't heard anything from him since we left." answered Bishop nervously.

"You think this has something to do with that phone call don't you?" asked Jack in a calm tone.

"Yeah I do Jack, so why don't ya all find me some answers!" barked Gibbs in a more impatient voice.

Not hesitating for even a second Ellie and Nick instantly ran to their desks and began trying to call McGee with no luck.

Director Vance and Kasie then entered the bullpen, both looking very grave.

"Find anything?" snapped Gibbs furiously.

"I tried pinging his phone, but no answer." said Bishop.

"Gibbs." began Vance in a serious manner.

"Not now Leon," said Gibbs, "We're trying to find McGee. I called him earlier and he said there was no updates on information regarding Johnny Cage's death, but he sounded panicky, nervous. Then I believe he dropped his phone."

"Well unfortunately we've got your answer, but you won't like it." replied Kasie.

"Well where is he?" demanded Gibbs.

"Well for starters I had no clue that Agent McGee was gone. I thought he was with you," began the Director in that same grave voice, "Anyway I went down to Autopsy to get the release form for Cage's body from Dr. Palmer. But when I arrived I found Dr Hampton there instead of him."

"What, Palmer's gone too?" cried Gibbs in shock.

"Yes," answered Vance, "Anyway I called Dr. Palmer but he seemed very panicky, I could barely make out a word he was saying so I traced his call and found he's at Washington General."

Gibbs' blood ran cold, his sense of worry now growing. "What's he doing there then?" he asked in concern.

"Well I was in the Forensics lab when Ducky came in asking if I could pass a message on to Director Vance," replied Kasie, "He also called Jimmy after finding out he was missing."

"And they're both at Washington General," said Vance, "The McGee twins and Palmer's Victoria have measles."

Gibbs felt as though he'd been slapped across the face, Nick groaned in horror and Sloan clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh god." exclaimed Bishop in horror, causing them to turn to face her.

Ellie was sat at her desk listening to her messages. Her eyes were wide with horror, giving everyone the strong impression that that message wasn't about McGee.

* * *

**(AN) well that was Chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed, and remember to Read and Review.**

**So yeah this chapter focuses heavily on the parents and ends on a nice cliffhanger with the rest of the team finding out.**

**The next chapter will contain plenty of Papa Gibbs moments and of course the team being there for their friends and each other, but it'll also finally reveal the identity of patient zero.**

**Once again big thanks to DS2010 for helping me with some of the dialogue.**

**Until next time this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	4. Who's Patient Zero?

**(AN) hello there and welcome to chapter three of Granting Immunity. I hope you all enjoy and remember to read and review.**

**This chapter as promised will feature more from the parents and plenty of Papa Gibbs, but more importantly it'll reveal the identity of patient zero.**

**But before we begin I'd like to clear up some confusion felt by earthDragon.**

**You see the measles part of the MMR vaccine is 98% effective, and there is an extremely and I repeat EXTREMELY slim 2% chance of it failing and someone still catching measles, there is also a small percent chance of failure with the other vaccines, but I am in no way encouraging parents not to protect their children, never take that risk.**

**And the reason the last chapter was called Extreme Bad Luck was because to give the team some personal stakes I decided to have them be unfortunate in that the rare failure happens to Emma, Johnny, Morgan and Victoria and as this chapter will show, they're the only ones this happens to in this outbreak, also I did this to add some drama and give the team some personal stakes.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Who is Patient Zero?**

* * *

Bishop gently placed the phone down and looked up at Gibbs who approached her.

"Who was that Bishop?" questioned Gibbs.

"That was Kevin Daly," answered Bishop in horror, "Emma's in the hospital with measles as well."

"What!" yelled Gibbs in horror, "How could this happen?"

"Emma apparently started showing symptoms eleven days ago," explained Bishop, "But they thought it was just a cold. Then round about the same time Johnny, Morgan and Victoria started coughing and sneezing as well. Then they all began to feel really unwell last night."

Gibbs silently cursed himself for suddenly remembering something. He now remembered a few days back McGee and Palmer had mentioned something about Johnny, Morgan and Victoria coughing.

"How's it spreading this quick?" asked Gibbs, horrified.

"I can answer that," explained Kasie, causing everyone to turn to her, "The virus has been mutated as most virus's do over time. The current vaccine does work for most strains but this one isn't a common one. We have all the markings of an epidemic on our hands if we're not careful and update the vaccines with the current ones."

"AN EPIDEMIC!" shouted everyone in unison.

"But how?" asked Gibbs in complete shock, suddenly no longer interested in his coffee, "Tim and Palmer would never leave their kids unprotected, and I doubt Kevin and Audrey would take that risk."

"We have, but as you know Gibbs there's people who don't vaccinate their kids for various reasons," answered Kasie, earning a nod from Gibbs, "Religion, they don't think their kids can get it, afraid of autism and other illnesses which have all been proven false."

"Okay backup," said Vance, trying to wrap his head around this and worrying about his kids, "What do you mean the current vaccine won't work on this strain? Where did it come from?"

"According to the latest CDC bulletin, they think it started in the Middle East somewhere," stated the Forensic Scientist in a serious manner, "There have been mass outbreaks in Israel, Syria, Lebanon, Egypt, Morocco and before these outbreaks one started in Uganda roughly the same time that Johnny Cage caught it."

"So do you think Johnny Cage is patient zero?" asked Torres in concern.

"No, I checked. Mr Cage was never in any other country aside from the USA," answered Kasie, "Meaning that Mr Cage came into contact with whoever patient zero is."

Gibbs meanwhile began pacing, trying to figure things out. His team was looking at him, worried, almost hoping he would come up with something, but for once he was helpless. Finally coming to a decision on something he began making his way towards the elevator.

"Come on, Bishop, Torres, Jack you're coming with me to Washington General," ordered Gibbs in his usual gruff manner, "McGee and the others need us, and maybe we can find some kind of clue to patient zero's identity."

Not hesitating for a minute the others grabbed their backpacks and ran over to the elevator.

"Give McGee and the others my sympathies." called out Kasie.

"Mine as well." stated Vance before heading in the direction of his office.

The others simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Over at Washington General Ducky parked his car in the car park. He then got out, rushed into the hospital and made his way to the ICU ward. He then entered the waiting area where he found Ed sitting in a chair reading a magazine. Ducky then sat next to him.

"Hello Edward." said Ducky cheerfully, earning the man's attention.

"Donald," greeted Ed in surprise, "I assume you're here about Victoria?"

"Yes," answered Ducky, "Poor little dear getting the measles and all."

"And there's so many others here," replied Ed in dismay before shuddering, "I'm sure I saw that Tim McGee here with a brown haired woman in a wheelchair."

"Ahh yes, that will be Timothy with his wife Delilah, their two children caught it as well." sighed Ducky.

"I bet you Jimmy spread it," snarked Ed in anger, "Probably got careless and brought it back from something in Autopsy."

"What do you mean probably Dr. Palmer's fault?" asked the medical examiner in shock, "I'll have you know that Dr Palmer is a highly qualified Doctor and there is no possible way that he would allow for such a mistake. Not after all the years I've been teaching him, and after he passed the M.E. exam."

"But nobody's perfect," retorted Ed, "I mean the stupid idiot might've unknowingly made a mistake and caught it off something and has been spreading it about."

"How dare you!" snapped Ducky in fury, his Scottish accent getting thicker, "Honestly of all the places to start pointing fingers you pick the place with the distressed parents who hardly need this sort of thing right now. Why it reminds me of when I was in Greece. There was this small flu outbreak and some idiot at the hospital began pointing fingers, causing upset and-

"That's besides the point!" interrupted Ed firmly, not really wanting to listen to one of Ducky's famous long-winded tales, "My granddaughter is in there suffering and fighting for her life and that idiot probably caused it. I mean working in a place like Autopsy, something was bound to happen."

"That's enough dad!" snapped an angry and familiar voice, causing Ed and Ducky to turn and see Breena, Palmer and McGee standing there with several other parents. Delilah then rolled up next to Tim, they all looked unimpressed. "This isn't Jimmy's fault. How dare you blame him for this, he had nothing to do with this. Someone's been spreading the measles around for at least a few weeks and people have just come down with it, including a dead Petty Officer."

"Then it's the officer's fault!" cried the man in irritation.

"Not by a long shot," informed Palmer in a calming manner as he approached Ed and put his hands on his shoulders, "Ed that Officer died two weeks before a neighbour found the body and called us in. He never got vaccinated and was stuck doing local duties because he refused inoculations, we believe he got it off patient zero."

The other parents, not wanting to intrude quickly went back to doing whatever it was they had been doing beforehand.

Ed then sighed and finally appeared to calm down. "I'm sorry for accusing you Jimmy," he apologised in a now scared sounding voice, "I'm just really scared. Victoria's my granddaughter and I don't want to loose her, especially not after everything you and Breena went through for two and a half years trying to get a child."

"We're all scared," commented Jimmy before giving Ed a hug which he returned, "And we won't loose her, I-I don't know if I could cope with loosing another child. Remember our foster mom? She promised us a child but then as soon as he was born she just changed her mind and decided to keep him."

"Yeah I remember her, selfish cow," snarled Ed, "If you're going to give two people the miracle of life then think before you agree. Don't just promise them this child and then suddenly change your mind as soon as you see it and after you've signed the adoption papers."

"Yes well anyway, enough about her, how is poor little Victoria?" asked Ducky in concern.

"She's stable," answered Breena in a distraught voice, "She had a seizure earlier but her stats are fine. If she makes it through the next twenty-four hours from when it happened without incident then her chances of a full recovery increase."

Ed and Breena then shared a brief hug.

"It'll be alright sweetheart, I promise." assured Ed in a comforting tone, "Can we go in and see her?"

"After about an hour we can," answered the blonde, "But you'll have to wear protective gear since she's contaminated."

"It's the same deal for the twins," explained McGee.

Ducky then walked up to McGee and Delilah and gave them both a hug which they each returned.

"And I've been doing some digging," informed Delilah, "And I've discovered that out of all the victims so far, Johnny, Morgan, Victoria and Emma are the only ones who've had all their shots and have still fallen victim to that two percent failure rate."

"Emma?" cried Ducky in shock, "You mean as in Emma Daly?"

"Yeah she's here too," said Tim in dismay, "I have a theory, she may have been one of the first to contract the virus and may know and may have came into contact with patient zero."

"Well are you going to ask this Emma girl?" asked Ed firmly.

"I'm going to wait till I see Gibbs," replied the Agent, "Plus it'll depend if her parents are okay with that, and if Gibbs or Kasie don't find anything."

* * *

Not long after this Jack and Gibbs arrived at the hospital in Gibbs' car along with Bishop and Torres. They then dashed inside and made their way to the ICU ward. Upon entering they spotted McGee, Delilah, Palmer, Breena, Kevin and Audrey.

"Oh boss, thank god you and the others are here." cried Tim in relief as Gibbs and the others ran up to his group.

The two groups exchanged hugs.

"What happened?" asked Gibbs in concern.

"They just started feeling ill last night," explained Kevin in a distraught voice, "It must've been in their systems for days, and we just never noticed."

"Don't worry guys, they're gonna be okay," assured the senior agent, "We'll pull through this."

Audrey simply began sobbing loudly, not saying anything. Kevin wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Suddenly the main doors opened and Dinozzo Sr came walking through. His face and hands were covered in red spots, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Oh no, not you as well Mr Dinozzo." cried Nick in alarm.

Senior finally seemed to notice the group. "Oh hello there," he greeted, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. I just started coming out in this rash and it itches like hell."

"Anthony I hate to inform you, but I fear you may have contracted measles." informed Ducky as he approached the man.

"What?" cried Senior in shock, "Measles, oh no I don't think so. No I think I've got chicken pox. I was in Paris visiting Junior just last week and Tali had it. Must've gotten it off her."

"I'll be the judge of that," said a female nurse as she approached Senior and took his arm, "Come along and I'll do a blood test."

The others watched as she led Senior away. Sometime later she emerged again with the elderly man who seemed quite cheerful.

"Your friend simply has chicken pox," informed the nurse, causing everyone to unleash a collective sigh of relief.

"We thought you were the patient zero we've been looking for." explained Torres to Senior.

"Well it wouldn't be me," answered Senior, "I'm sure you'll find whoever's caused this though."

"Do you need a ride home Mr Dinozzo?" asked Sloan.

"Let me call Leigh and see if she is done with her errands." said Senior.

The man then stepped away from the group and pulled out his phone. The others watched for several minutes as he spoke into it, his voice growing more concerned. He then placed the phone away and went up to Jack.

"On second thoughts, I think i'll take you up on that offer," said Senior, "Leigh's just told me that she got a call from her Grand-niece. Her Granddaughter has been rushed to hospital with measles. She's meeting her at John Hopkin's Medical center now."

"Oh God that's awful." replied Jack in horror, "Alright let's go."

The pair then began making their way towards the exit.

Gibbs' phone suddenly started ringing and he answered.

"Yeah Kas," began Gibbs, "Please tell me you have something."

"I do indeed," answered Kasie, "Firstly I did some digging. Turns out that all of the other victims of this outbreak have either never been vaccinated or caught it just after being vaccinated due to the vaccine not having enough time to kick in."

"Is there a point to this." questioned Gibbs impatiently.

"Yes," confirmed the Forensics scientist, "I did some more digging. It turns out that the first few victims are from Emma's school. They weren't vaccinated. But it seems that the first victim is a Max Parker, son of Navy Lieutenant Stacy Parker and her husband Ross Parker."

A light suddenly flicked on inside the silver haired Agent's head.

"You think he could be patient zero?" asked the man.

"It's a strong possibility." answered Kasie.

Gibbs immediately hung up and approached Kevin and Audrey.

"Hay. Look I know it's been difficult, but I need to ask you something very important," began Gibbs, "Does the name Max Parker sound familiar to you?"

"He's best friends with Emma," answered Kevin, "What are you getting at?"

"I believe Max may be patient zero." explained Gibbs in a grave voice, causing Audrey to gasp in shock.

"Oh my god," exclaimed the brunette in shock, "I never thought of this till now, but Max and his parents were away on holiday in Uganda before school restarted. Then fourteen days after he got back, he began to feel unwell. Then of course ten days later Emma fell ill. I'm now thinking she and the others got the measles virus from him because he's got measles."

"I think you're absolutely right Audrey." replied Gibbs before dashing in the direction of the nurse's station.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS!" declared the silver haired man as he reached the desk and flashed his badge, "Do you know if a Max Parker was brought in with measles in roughly the last ten days?"

"Hold on I'll just check for you," answered the receptionist before typing away at a keyboard for a minute then looking back at Gibbs, "Yes, his parents brought him in with measles. He's currently making a slow but good recovery. Parents weren't to happy with them putting him on antibiotics though, claimed it would make things worse. Then they admited to not vaccinating the poor dear."

"Thank you," replied Gibbs, "Do you know where they are. I really need to speak with his parents."

The nurse quickly gave Gibbs directions, causing him to dash off, ignoring her calling out to him.

* * *

**(AN) Well that was chapter three of Granting Immunity. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**So now we know who patient zero is and thankfully he's still alive.**

**The next chapter will show how truly selfish and ignorant Max's parents really are.**

**Yeah that Dinozzo Sr bit was an idea a friend gave me.**

**And yes I've seen the promo for Season 17. Sadly we UK fans have to wait until January 2nd to see it.**

**Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out. **


	5. Selfishness

**(AN) Hello there and welcome to chapter four of Granting Immunity. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**So last time it seems that we finally know who patient zero is, or do we. Anyway this chapter reintroduces Max and his parents and will show how selfish they are.**

**Credit once again to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Selfishness**

* * *

Gibbs continued to stroll through the ICU ward, taking in the sight of worried parents and injured patients. He finally spotted a couple standing at a window, looking surprisingly calm under the circumstances. This left Gibbs feeling both surprised and somewhat annoyed.

"Lieutenant Stacy Parker?" asked Gibbs as he approached the couple.

The two turned to face Gibbs, calm but slightly worried expressions on their faces. "Yes that's me." replied the woman, "Is something wrong?"

The Senior Agent was taken aback by that question. How could she be asking a question like that under these circumstances?

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS," he answered, flashing his badge, "We're investigating the cause of this measles outbreak. And we believe your son may be patient zero."

"That is a possibility," replied Ross calmly, "But we think he may have picked it up from a man named Leon Bambera we met at the Uganda airport. He was infected with measles, therefore he's patient zero."

"Why are you bein' so calm about this?" asked Gibbs in utter shock, "Your son's had measles and I would hope he's recovering."

"It was just measles," replied Stacy in exasperation, "He's fine now. We just felt that it would be best to let him fully recover and let the rash disappear."

"Just measles?" yelled Gibbs in outrage, "Lieutenant I don't think you quite realise the risks of what you've done. Measles can cause blindness, deafness, brain damage, epilepsy, diarreha and even death. Your damn well lucky he hasn't suffered any of those."

"Those are just lies made up by the Government to promote all these vaccines," argued the Lieutenant, "Vaccinating children is far too risky. They could develop Autism or bowel disease."

"Which were all proven to be false," retorted Gibbs, "Andrew Wakefield was nothing more than a selfish fraud who endangered the lives of thousands, all because he did a blood test on some kids he knew at a birthday party. And since then the number of Anti-Vax groups have increased, parents are being encouraged not to vaccinate their children and there have been several outbreaks in America."

"All fake news!" insisted Ross in irritation, "Measles isn't dangerous. People become stronger after they've had it. We tried pleading with them not to put Max on antibiotics, but they insisted. Antibiotics only cause harm. Plus what the hell would you know about wanting to protect your kids?"

In that moment, Stacy and Ross realised they'd said something bad. Gibbs marched straight up to them and glared at the couple with a look of terrifying fury in his eyes.

"Don't, ... you, ... dare," snarled the man in fury, "Don't you dare suggest for even a second that you're doing this to protect your son. I know what it's like to want to protect your kids, but I'd never take that risk. All you did was cause him pain and misery for nearly two weeks because you put your selfish beliefs before his and others safety. And now thanks to you there's a measles epidemic and two of my guy's kids and some friends of ours kids are now infected and fighting for their lives."

"But it's our free-

"It should never be a free choice!" yelled Jimmy in outrage as he, McGee, Torres, Bishop, Ducky, Delilah, Breena, Ed, Kevin and Audrey rounded the corner, "Those diseases cause harm. No parent should ever put their child in that sort of danger."

"Well said Dr. Palmer." commented Ducky.

Stacy then spotted Audrey walking up to her, her face set in a look of anger. "Oh Audrey don't be on their side too," she begged, "Emma will survive. The measles will make her stronger."

"We trusted you," hissed Audrey in outrage, "Me and Kevin trusted that you would never do anything to endanger Emma. But now you've broken that trust. Thanks to you my sweet little baby might die or go deaf, or god knows what, all because you didn't vaccinate Max."

"Well that's a bit hypocritical considering your daughter helped spread that meningococcal A stuff," sneered Stacy, "Max was one of the last victims to get infected. Plus I fully agreed with that Fight back against the Vax lot."

The brunette screamed in fury and almost launched herself at the Lieutenant. However Kevin quickly wrapped his arms around her middle and held Audrey back who was struggling against her husband's grip.

"Don't. It's not worth it," stated Kevin, "And plus would it really make you feel better if you hit her."

"Yes it would." seethed the brunette.

"Come on, let's go." suggested Tim.

The group then walked away. Stacy and Ross watched on, looking unimpressed.

* * *

Returning to the waiting room, Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialled in Kasie's number. After a few rings she answered.

"Kasie, do a search on a Leon Bambera," ordered Gibbs, "Max Parker isn't patient zero. His parents said that when they were at the airport in Uganda, they met Leon Bambera who may have been infected with measles. He's patient zero."

"On it." replied Kasie.

Gibbs waited for about a minute as he listened to the Forensics scientist typing away at a keyboard, she then stopped.

"Got it," she replied, "Leon Bambera, fifty-three. Born in Zimbabwe in 1966. He was a traveler and, ... oh, ... oh that's bad."

"What's bad?" asked the silver haired man impatiently.

"Well, ... it seems that your patient zero is dead," answered Kasie nervously, "He died at a hospital in Uganda, from measles, just two days after arriving from the Uganda airport. I also did some digging and found CCTV footage from the airport showing Bambera interacting with the Parkers. And from what I can make out, Bambera is coughing and sneezing directly at Max."

"Thanks Kas," replied Gibbs before instantly hanging up and turning to the others, looking at him anxiously, "Update. Patient zero is Leon Bambera, a traveler who infected Max at the airport."

"So we alert the Ugandan authorities, and quarantine this guy?" asked Nick.

"Our patient zero is dead Torres," drawled Gibbs dryly, "He died from the measles virus two days after arriving."

"So what now?" asked Delilah in a mortified voice.

"Nothing. We just sit and wait." answered Gibbs.

"What!" cried McGee in shock.

"Can't do anything until we get orders from the director," stated Gibbs to the group at large, "For once, this is completely out of our hands. Jack, call Leon and update him on everything. For now, we stay here and wait."

The others all nodded in agreement. They wished they could get justice for the victims of the outbreak.

* * *

About an hour later Kevin and Audrey were back in Emma's room. The former Lieutenant was standing at the window. His wife was pacing around the room. Tears were rolling down Kevin's cheeks. He was remembering another incident just like this where Emma was in The Children's National Medical Centre, fighting for her life against an at the time mystery illness that Gibbs and the others eventually identified as meningococcal A.

Kevin remembered that he had just got back after a six month post in Afghanistan, to spend Christmas with his family.

**Flashback**

"Ho, ho, ho, hello." exclaimed Kevin in a jolly voice as he entered the living room, beaming and clutching a large, stuffed teddy bear under one arm.

"Oh my god." cried Audrey in surprised shock and delight as she ran up to her husband.

"Dad?" asked Tommy in astonishment as he charged towards the man.

"There's my big man." remarked Kevin in happiness as he gave his son a hug.

"You're early." remarked Audrey in surprise as she ran towards Kevin.

"Are you complaining?" asked Kevin teasingly.

"No." answered the brunette.

the two then hugged and Audrey kissed him on the forehead.

"Mom made all your favourites dad," declared Tommy in excitement as this was happening, "She made you some meatloaf, and mashed potatoes and a weird Christmas cake, and-

Kevin and Audrey chuckled lightly, stopping the hyper child. "And your kid sister, where's Emma?" asked Kevin, still chuckling and finally noticing his youngest child's absence.

"Oh that sweet baby wanted to wait up for her daddy so bad," explained Audrey in a sweet voice, "But she had to come home from school with a low fever."

"Aww, Poor Peanut," exclaimed Kevin in a sympathetic voice, "Let me see that kid."

"Oh okay. Help me get supper on the table." said Audrey as she let go and turned to Tommy.

"Okay." answered Tommy.

After this, Kevin made his way upstairs and entered his daughter's bedroom, lit up by two bedside lamps, one of which had a blue light. He saw Emma sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Hi honey," whispered Kevin as he walked over and placed the teddy bear on the bedside cabinet before kneeling beside her bed. He then touched his daughter's forehead, "It's daddy."

Kevin then frowned in concern as he saw how pale and feverish Emma looked, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. He then gently rested his hand under her chin, then he rested it on her forehead again, but instantly pulled away when he felt how hot it was.

"Damn," muttered the Lieutenant in shock before calling out, "How low was that fever babe?"

Audrey then came rushing from her and Kevin's bedroom and headed towards Emma's room.

"It was, ... less than a hundred about an hour ago." stated Audrey in a worried tone as she entered the bedroom.

The brunette came to join Kevin by the bed. She then knelt down and felt her daughter's forehead and chin, her eyes quickly widening in horror and her sense of worry growing.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Audrey in a panicked voice, "She's burning up."

Kevin instinctively leaned down towards Emma's ear, and began gently shaking her shoulder. "Emma kid?" said Kevin in alarm, "Hey, wake up. Daddy's home."

Kevin then leaned down and pressed his ear against Emma's chest, his eyes widening slightly. "she's barely breathing." he cried out in shock.

"Emma? Emma?" yelled Audrey in pure alarm.

"Call 9-1-1." cried Kevin in a panicked manner.

The brunette, not wasting a moment, got up and raced out of the room and into the master bedroom.

"Emma? Please baby breath," begged Kevin in a terrified voice as he continued to call into his daughter's ear, preying she would just wake up, "Emma!"

He then remembered how after taking Emma to the hospital, he and Audrey had stood outside Emma's room in the paediatric ICU ward. Their daughter was hooked up to all sorts of machines as she fought for her little life. It was the same the following day.

"Kevin, Audrey." called out Gibbs.

The couple turned and relief washed over their faces as they saw Gibbs and McGee running up to them, accompanied by a tall, thin, young blonde haired woman who they didn't recognise.

"Oh Tim. Thank god you and Gibbs are here." cried Kevin in a shaky, but slightly relieved voice as he and Audrey ran up and hugged McGee, who hugged each one of them.

"I learned about the kids from one of the Doctors," explained Gibbs gravely as he also shared a hug with the couple, "And then McGee told me about Emma. Where is she? and where's Tommy?"

"She's through there," answered Kevin, indicating the glass window, "The Doctors think that whatever she's got might be contagious, so we're not allowed in with her. And Tommy is staying with my mom for now. It would be unfair for him to be stuck here. Mon told me he's doing fine"

The group then moved over to the glass window and peered inside. McGee and Gibbs felt their hearts breaking as well as a feeling of fury as they saw poor Emma lying in the bed, looking pale and feverish, unmoving and wired up to a Ventilator, an IV Drip and a Heart monitor, which to their slight relief was still beeping at a steady pace and showing steady life signs.

"She's been like that since she was brought in," explained Audrey in a distraught voice, "All the other kids are the same."

"Don't worry Audrey, we'll save them," assured Gibbs, "And if someone's done this on purpose, we'll hunt them down and bring them to justice. I'm going to interview the other parents, see what they know. McGee and Bishop will stay with you."

"Sure boss," answered McGee before indicating Bishop, "Oh by the way. Kevin, Audrey, may I introduce the newest member of our team, Special Agent Elenor Bishop, or Ellie for short, or just sometimes Bishop. Ellie Bishop, meet Kevin and Audrey Daly."

"It's very nice to meet you," greeted Bishop while shaking their hands, "It's a shame we couldn't have met under better circumstances. Tim's told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too Ellie," answered Kevin, before blushing hard as Bishop gave him a salute, "And you don't have to salute me."

"Sorry," apologised Bishop sheepishly, "So Mrs Daly, can you tell us exactly what happened yesterday?"

"Well, Emma was perfectly fine for most of the day," informed the brunette in a shaky voice, "I took her and my son Tommy to school. Then I went about getting ready for Kevin's homecoming. Then around about eleven, I got a call from the school nurse who informed me that Emma had been sent to her with a low fever, so I picked her up, took her home and sent her to bed. An hour before Kevin arrived I checked on her and her temperature was still high, but not enough to worry, so I just gave her some medicine, and she went to sleep soon after. I checked on her again just a few minutes before Kevin arrived, still the same."

"Hmmm," thought McGee while scratching his chin, "So this has all come on quite suddenly. I'd imagine it'll be the same as the other children."

"My Marine friend told me the exact same thing," informed Bishop, "It started very suddenly with her son. Did Emma exhibit any other symptoms before going to sleep?"

"Well she was sick a couple of times," answered Audrey in a terrified whisper, "She also said her neck was a bit stiff and she had a headache."

"That sounds like meningitis," commented Tim in a horrified manner, "But that doesn't account for the breathing difficulties. Plus the disease is listed in a lot of databases."

"The worst part's not being able to do anything to help her." remarked Kevin in a distraught voice as he and his wife looked back through the window before looking back at the two Agents.

"All anyone can tell us is that Emma is now one of fourteen kids going through the same thing." added Audrey in an equally distraught voice.

"Fourteen?" asked McGee in confusion, certain that the number had just gone up from last time.

"And not one of them is responding to treatment," explained Kevin, "Doctors still have no idea what they're dealing with here."

"McGee?" began Bishop, only for him to flash his one minute finger at her.

"Well don't worry Kev, they will," he said in a reassuring tone while turning to Bishop, "Uhh, just hang tight for one second, i'll be right back."

The couple watched as Tim and Ellie walked a short distance away, before turning their attention back to their daughter. For a few moments they couldn't here what was being said, but their ears pricked up as they heard Bishop whispering loud enough for them to here.

"You know this puts it on par with the SARS virus. There's better chance of a targeted chemical attack than that." Bishop was saying, causing the couple to turn in their direction.

"A chemical attack?" asked Audrey in distraught horror, hoping she hadn't heard right.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

"Pure speculation Audrey." stated Tim, glancing at Bishop with a warning glare.

"Yeah and not all that likely," cried Bishop in a panicky and nervous voice, "I was just speaking statistically. Comparing it to the SARS virus."

"Oh my god, it's SARS?" cried Audrey in a panicky voice.

"No, no, no. I was only-

"Could you maybe do your comparing somewhere else please?" asked Kevin in a stern and scared manner.

"Yeah, sorry guys." apologised McGee before steering Bishop away.

A bit later on Kevin excused himself, and went to wash his face in the bathroom. McGee then entered.

"Hey Tim." greeted the Lieutenant.

"Hey Kevin, how are you doing?" asked the Agent in concern.

"I really don't know Tim. I come home just happy to see my family and now this." answered Kevin in a distraught voice.

"Yeah," Tim has no other words, "Hang in there man, we have the best minds working on this. We'll find a cure and Emma will be back running around driving you and Audrey crazy."

"Thanks Tim" he said, smiling wanly.

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, Kevin and Audrey had exited the room and were now staring through the window at their daughter.

Kevin dragged his thoughts back to the present, wrapped his arm around Audrey's shoulder in a comforting manner and turned to face his wife who looked at him.

"I'm going for some coffee. Would you like something?" asked Kevin innocently.

"Like something? like something!" shrieked Audrey suddenly, causing her husband to leap back in fright. The brunette then began advancing on him, causing Kevin to walk backwards. The brunette continued yelling, "Want something? Kevin Richard Daly, what I would like is my daughter back. That's what I want! Who do you think you are asking what I want?"

By this time Kevin had his back against the opposite wall and was looking nervously at the red faced brunette. "Arr! really! men!" she yelled, jabbing her finger into Kevin's chest, "Leave, just go! scram and get out of here!"

Kevin watched as his wife stormed back over to the window.

"Okay, okay. Sorry I asked." called out Kevin in a hurt tone before walking off.

"You'd better be, you thick-headed, Navy brat!" yelled Audrey, tears streaming down her face.

Kevin simply gulped and walked off, deciding to head somewhere else before Audrey could throw any more insults at him. She could get very creative with her insults when she was unhappy. Kevin began to head towards the cafe and saw Torres entering the waiting room.

"Hay Kevin, how's Emma?" asked Nick in concern.

"The same," replied Kevin, "Better than getting worse."

"Yeah," agreed Torres, "Where are you heading though? Thought you would be with Audrey?"

"Taking a walk. Me and Audrey had a fight," explained Kevin, "I'm going to get some coffee, maybe something to eat, to cool off."

"Okay. Want company?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, sure." replied Kevin.

"Okay, just let me tell Gibbs." said Torres.

Nick then made his way back to the waiting room. Gibbs, McGee and Bishop were sitting together. Gibbs was gently patting Tim's shoulder in reassurance and Bishop was reading an Entertainment news magazine. Sloan and Delilah were a short distance away on their phones, and as Torres passed a window, he could see Palmer, Breena, Ducky and Ed wearing protective gear and watching Victoria, still covered in red spots.

Sloan and Delilah got off their phones.

"That was Leon," said Jack in a grim voice, "He got Jared and Kayla checked out, they've not got measles. He's also looking to see if there's anything we can do to bring some justice to Johnny Cage and the other victims."

"Well, at least that's some good news," replied Torres, "Hay listen Gibbs. Me and Kevin are just going down to the cafe for food and drinks."

"Go right ahead," replied Gibbs, "Bring us back some food and drinks as well."

"Sure." said Nick.

Torres then walked back to where Kevin was.

"Ready?" asked Kevin.

"Sure," confirmed Torres, "Gibbs wants us to get food and drinks for everyone."

"Good idea," answered Kevin, "I can't remember when I last ate. It seems like two months ago, when it's probably only been a few hours."

"Well let's see what we can do to remedy that." commented Nick.

The two then headed over to the elevator. Once it dinged, they stepped inside and headed for the cafe.

* * *

Back in the waiting room, Audrey felt guilt trickling into her stomach. She now regretted yelling at her husband. She turned around but was shocked to see that he was gone.

"Oh man. You've really put your foot in it this time girl." said the brunette to herself.

Audrey then fished about in her handbag and pockets for her phone, but then remembered that she'd left it to charge in the nearby wall.

"I'll wait until he comes back." thought Audrey to herself.

Bishop and Gibbs then approached Audrey, who turned and smiled sadly. She and Ellie then hugged.

"Don't worry Audrey, Emma will be alright." assured Bishop in a comforting manner.

Gibbs simply nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys." thanked the brunette in a quiet, distraught voice.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Torres and Kevin returned with food and drinks which they handed out to everyone who thanked them both.

"Oh Kevin, there you are," cried Audrey in relief as she ran up to her husband and hugged him before sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder, "I-I'm s-so sorry I y-yelled at you. I didn't mean to. I-I'm just s-so scared."

"Shhh. It's okay honey, I know," said Kevin as he gently led his wife over to a chair and sat her down, "I'm just as scared as you. But Emma will pull through, I'm sure of it. We just have to stay strong."

The brunette simply nodded in agreement. Emma had been through just as bad stuff as this, like earlier in the month when Thomas Jackson had caused a mumps outbreak, unluckily infecting both her and Tommy, and of course neither she or Kevin were likely to forget Christmas 2013 when Louis Boggs had unknowingly infected a bunch of children, including Emma with meningococcal A. So the brunette preyed that with help from the antibiotics, she would fight the measles virus as well.

Suddenly Gibbs' phone rang, causing everyone to jump up in fright. He instantly took it out and answered.

"It's Gibbs?" began Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs," began Leon, "Listen me and Kasie did some digging and have sadly come up with nothing. Lieutenant Parker has a completely clean record, not even a speeding ticket."

"What?" snapped Gibbs in outrage, "So we can't do anything?"

"Not a thing." replied Vance.

Gibbs immediately hung up and turned to face the others.

"There's nothing we can do." cried the senior agent in horror.

"So what now?" asked Bishop.

* * *

**(AN) Ohhhh, now there's a nice cliffhanger to be left on. Hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**Yeah Max being patient zero 2as just a red herring.**

**So after learning that they can't do anything against the couple, what's going to happen next, you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**So until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	6. Some investigation

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Granting Immunity. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter, since there's nothing that can be done about Max's parents, team Gibbs have to find some other things to investigate, which should be interesting.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CB# Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Some Investigating **

* * *

Team Gibbs, Delilah, Breena, Ed, Ducky, Kevin and Audrey were now slumped in chairs. Gibbs felt a strong sense of stupidity fill him. He knew it had been foolish to try and find dirt on Lieutenant Parker and Mr Parker. He was always determined to get justice for victims, especially if they were children. But this time there was no justice he could give.

"It was indeed foolish Jethro," stated Ducky, "I know how desperately you want to bring justice to these children. But there's nothing to be-

"Gee Duck, don't ya think I know that already!" snapped Gibbs, irritably, "I feel bad enough as it is. And you ain't helpin'!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jethro." apologised the former medical examiner.

"Ahh, come on. Where's that great spirit Jimmy keeps going on about?" asked Ed in a snarky manner.

"Dad!" barked Breena in a warning tone, "Gibbs and the others have tried the best they can. Now all we have to do is wait and prey to god all the kids come out of this okay."

"Yeah, but I'm just saying," continued Ed, "If it's anybody's fault it's that traveler guy's. I mean what was he even doing in Uganda? What was his business. Traveler can mean a number of things. Perhaps it's worth looking into. Might be useful."

"You might actually be on to something," remarked Jimmy, "Also let's not forget that Max may have infected a few of the people on the plane he and his family traveled on back to Washington. It might be important to see if they ended up infecting anyone at Hotels or either airports."

"Good thinking Palmer," agreed Gibbs before turning to face Tim, "McGee. You can come with me back to HQ and see if Kasie can find anything."

"Will you, Johnny and Morgan be okay while I'm away?" asked McGee to Delilah in concern.

"We'll be fine," promised Delilah, "And if anything happens, I'll call."

The couple then hugged and kissed. Tim then walked off with Gibbs.

* * *

Over in the Forensics lab at NCIS HQ, Kasie was sitting at her desk, gazing sadly at her laptop screen. She didn't even here or see Gibbs and McGee entering the lab. She suddenly jumped up in fright when Gibbs rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Jesus christ Gibbs! You just about gave me a heart attack!" yelped Kasie in alarm as she stood up.

"Sorry Kasie," apologised the silver haired man before noticing the open laptop and seeing an image of a slightly younger Kasie with a young five year old boy sitting on her lap. Smiling up at the camera. "Is that the cousin you mentioned?"

"Yeah, that's him," answered the scientist in a saddened tone, "Leo. He was one of the most carefree kids I ever knew. So happy and full of life."

"His parents decided not to vaccinate him?" guessed Gibbs.

"My parents warned them," snarled Kasie in fury, "They warned those two what would happen if they didn't vaccinate Leo. But they refused to listen, said he'd get autism... Then one day without warning, he fell seriously ill with measles. He'd been coughing and sneezing and showing the signs. He was placed in ICU. B-but despite the antibiotics, the virus got into his throat, a-and within a few hours, h-he was dead."

The Forensics Scientist threw her arms around Gibbs and sobbed into his shoulder. The senior agent wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"I-I watched my own cousin die right in front of me Gibbs," sniffled Kasie in despair, "After that, my parents refused to speak with his parents ever again. They were grief-stricken. And since then, I never heard from them since."

"That must've been very difficult," commented Gibbs, "The pain never truly heals, but you've got to keep fighting in Leo's name. The others will be alright. We've just got to keep holding on to faith."

"That sounds like something Abby would've said," remarked Kasie, finally looking up at Gibbs, "And you're right. Leo wouldn't have wanted me cracking under the pressure."

"Yeah, people who go mad from grief worry me." stated Gibbs.

Kasie shuddered as she realised who Gibbs was referring to. She still had nightmares about Thomas Jackson. His grinning face would creep into her thoughts and haunt her. She even had nightmares about him taking her, Audrey and everybody else in the ICU ward hostage. And she imagined Audrey still suffered nightmares from that experience too.

"So, what exactly can I do for you Gibbs?" asked Kasie, finally calming down.

"I need you and McGee to find out who else was on that plane Max and his parents were on," replied Gibbs, "Make sure they're in the hospital."

Kasie nodded in agreement. McGee then came over and he and Kasie began typing away at the computer. After half an hour, the computer pinged and the two turned to face Gibbs.

"Boss, only three people on that plane aside from Max were infected with measles," informed Tim, "And all three were two unvaccinated kids, and one unvaccinated adult."

"At least it was so few," sighed the senior agent in relief, "Right, McGee, you're with me. We're going to find out what Bambera was up to in Uganda."

"On it boss." said McGee.

Gibbs and McGee then exited the room. But not before Gibbs planted a small kiss on Kasie's forehead.

"Ohh, I really am fitting into Abby's shoes." cried Kasie in delight.

* * *

An hour later in the squadroom Gibbs, McGee and Vance were viewing the full profile on Leon Bambera on the plasma screen.

"So far it seems that Mr Bambera had a pretty clean record," Tim was saying as he used the remote to bring up certain information, "A couple of parking tickets and one case of being arrested over a DUI. But aside from that pretty clean."

"Anything about what he was doing in Uganda?" asked Vance curiously.

"Well according to his profile. Bambera was the leader of a group of travellers known as the elder ones," reported Tim, "Apparently they were an anti-vax group who like others believed that diseases such as measles, mumps, rubella, polio and whooping cough were good for you and that those who didn't survive or suffered complications were weak."

"So it's like they're culling people," said Gibbs in horror, "Anything else Tim?"

"Yeah," continued McGee before putting up a crudely made looking website, with a plain grey background, a bunch of text that was in Swahili and text at the top reading, the Elder ones, "The group have been around since the late 80's, spreading anti-vax propaganda, spreading their message. They started a site for the group in early 2000. But just two months ago this big message popped up on their website. Me and Kasie spent a short while trying to translate it."

"And what they've said is pretty chilling, and reveals a lot," stated Kasie, walking into the bulpen, "Quite roughly, it says that the group were planning on doing something big to prove their point. They wanted to show everybody that measles wasn't dangerous."

"Wait a minute. Are you suggesting that these people deliberately caused the outbreaks in other places we've learned are suffering a measles outbreak at the moment?" asked Vance, disgusted.

"Apparently so," answered Kasie, "The other members went to these other countries, not long before the outbreaks hit. I checked and all other members of this group died from measles, apparently proud to sacrifice themselves for their cause. Also they were each assigned a country to target. But Bambera aimed for two. So he stuck around the airport hoping for an unvaccinated US citizen heading back to Washington to show up, so he could infect them"

Gibbs felt his blood run cold. "So they've deliberately caused this," he cried in horror, "That's just terrible."

"I'll get on to the authorities in Uganda, and get them to shut this site down." stated Vance through gritted teeth.

"So, what do we do now boss?" asked McGee in a worried tone.

"Now, we just have to be there for the victims." answered the senior agent.

McGee simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(AN) And that was Chapter Five of Granting Immunity. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**The next two chapters will focus on our main victims and the parents as they wait and prey that the kids make a full recovery.**

**So until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	7. A Slow Recovery

**(AN) Hello there and welcome to Chapter Six of Granting Immunity, the penultimate chapter. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**In this chapter, we'll focus on the parents and the slow but hopefully full recovery of the children.**

**Credit to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**A Slow Recovery**

* * *

Gibbs and McGee soon returned to the ICU ward, where they met up with the parents.

"Find anything?" asked Bishop curiously.

"Bambera was part of an anti-vax group that deliberately spread the measles virus to the other countries that have reported recent outbreaks," explained McGee, "All members are now dead because they exposed themselves to measles. Bambera decided to target two countries at once. So he stuck around the airport, hoping to infect an unvaccinated American citizen."

"That's not cool." commented Torres in disgust.

"It's not." drawled Gibbs.

"So what's our plan of action now?" questioned Ducky.

"Now, all we can do is be here for the kids." stated Jimmy.

The group suddenly turned and watched as a young couple came out of some double doors, their heads bowed. The man's arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder in a comforting manner. They were both crying silently, tears streaming down their faces. With looks of utter grief and devestation. The group watched as the couple slowly and silently left the ward.

"Oh god," muttered Ed, "Bless their souls."

"Let's hope our kids are more fortunate." remarked Audrey sadly.

* * *

A few hours later, visiting time ended. Team Gibbs and the other parents filed out into the car park.

"Everything will be alright," assured Bishop in a comforting tone, "We've been through worse than this."

"It's the meningococcal A incident all over again," lamented Kevin in a disheartened tone, "Only difference is that at least we know what it is this time."

"Exactly," replied Sloan, "Look. Me and Nick obviously weren't there when that all happened. But I do know that we have to have faith."

"Why are you all being down in the dumps?" asked Stacy as she and Ross walked by, looking perfectly calm, "Your kids'll be much stronger after this experience."

"No they won't," snarled McGee dangerously, "I hope they survive. And if they suffer any kind of complication, then I'll never forgive you."

"Don't be such a drama queen." snarked Ross.

After this, the group parted and left in their cars, leaving just Bishop and Torres.

"Hay Nick, you remember Nicholas?" asked Bishop curiously.

Torres smiled at the blonde. Remembering with fondness the young baby that he, Bishop and the others had helped look after in the days leading up to last Christmas. "Yeah, I remember him," he replied, chuckling before suddenly seeing where Ellie was going, "I'm sure he's fine. Judy and Pete seem like good parents."

"Yeah," replied Bishop in agreement, "Actually I called them up to check, and just to say hello. He's fine. Judy and Pete made sure he got all his shots. And they're very glad they did it before that mumps outbreak and this recent measles outbreak."

The two smiled at each other, and Nick squeezed her hand.

* * *

Gibbs arrived home and was as usual in his basement working on a new boat. But as he sanded the boat, his thoughts were constantly with the kids who were like grandchildren and nieces to him.

"You're gettin' soft in your old age." said Gibbs, smiling to himself.

* * *

McGee and Delilah simply sat on their sofa. Cuddling up to each other for comfort.

* * *

Palmer and Breena were standing in front of Victoria's crib, looking worried. And preying their daughter would be okay.

"Are you sure you don't wish for us to stay the night?" asked Ducky in concern.

"Because we can, if you want?" stated Ed.

"No, honestly we're fine." replied Jimmy.

Ducky and Ed then hugged Jimmy and Breena who gladly returned them.

* * *

Kasie was currently closing up the lab. She switched off the lights and was just about to exit when she looked over and smiled sadly at a photo of Leo she'd stuck to the wall as a good luck charm.

"Those kids will pull through," muttered Kasie in a distraught tone, "I know they will. You were too young to go. But they won't join you."

* * *

Sloan was currently sitting at her desk, reading her file on Thomas Jackson, who had lost his daughter to measles. She shuddered at the thought of one of her friends going mad from grief and doing terrible things.

Jack then put the file down and looked at the photo of her with her old squad, and wondered how she'd have reacted if one of her squad had betrayed her like Jackson had done to Kevin. But none of them had ever had any life problems. They had been the most loyal group of men she had, had the honour of leading.

Jack then let a few stray tears trail down her cheeks before clearing up and leaving her office.

* * *

Vance walked in through his front door and was instantly greeted by Jared and Kayla.

"Hey dad." greeted Jared as he and Vance shared a hug.

"How are the kids doing?" asked Kayla in concern.

"Stable. But they should recover," informed her dad, "I'm so glad you two didn't get infected. I'd hate it if something bad happened to either of you."

Lamar who had been sitting on the sofa walked over to Vance and smiled. "Don't worry Leon. Those two are fighters, just like their mom," he remarked, "She made sure Jared and Kayla got their shots."

"She was a good wife and mom." lamented the director.

The family then looked over at a picture of Jackie sitting on the mantelpiece.

* * *

Kevin and Audrey arrived home, feeling utterly exhausted. Both physically and mentally. Upon entering the living room, they spotted Tommy and Audrey's parents, Mathew and Chloe.

"Mom, dad. You're back!" cried Tommy as he ran up and gave his parents hugs, "How's Emma? Is she okay? Is she going to be alright?"

"Take it easy Tommy," said Kevin in a calming manner, which seemed to have the desired effect, "Your kid sister is stable. But we'll just have to see what happens."

"Oh mom, dad," cried Audrey in a distraught voice before hugging her mom.

"It'll be alright sweetheart," assured Chloe in a soothing tone, "Emma will pull through. You'll see."

"No mom, it won't be okay. It won't ever be okay," sobbed the brunette into her mom's shoulder, "My poor baby has a horrible disease that she got off people we trusted."

"Wait, what?" cried Mathew in surprise, "I'm kinda confused. All me and Chloe know is that Emma's somehow got measles. And that we were told to look after Tommy."

"She caught it off a friend of hers at school," explained Kevin in a distraught voice, "That boy got measles from being in Uganda. Because his parents never vaccinated him. Now he's spread it around Washington and caused this outbreak."

"Oh my god!" cried Chloe in horror.

"That's terrible." commented Tommy.

The family then embraced in a group hug.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

The first thing Emma felt as she began to stir was the soft pillow and that she was no longer warm. Her eyes didn't feel itchy either. The young blonde now became aware of the sounds of machines beeping. Opening her eyes. Emma was shocked to find herself not staring up at her bedroom celling, but what looked like the celling of a hospital room. She slowly sat up and saw a female Doctor with blonde hair smiling at her.

"Who are you?" asked Emma in confusion, "Where am I? Where are mom, dad and Tommy?"

"To answer your questions. Firstly I am Dr Richards, your Doctor. Secondly, you're at Washington General hospital's children wing. And thirdly, your parents will arive soon. And I'm sure they'll be relieved to see you're awake." explained Dr. Richards in a gentle, calming voice.

"Why am I here?" asked the young girl in confusion and slight distress, "I remember not feeling well and going to bed..."

"Well Emma it seems you caught a case of the measles from your friend Max Parker." answered Dr. Richards.

"I remember he wasn't feeling well," said Emma, "But I didn't think it was measles."

"Yes, measles can take a few days to fully form. Max's parents never got him vaccinated. And it's unfortunately caused an outbreak." said the woman.

"Measles can take its time? What's measles?" asked Emma, not understanding and wanting her mom and dad.

"Well Emma. Measles is a highly infectious disease that can make you very sick with a fever and spots. Like the ones on your hands, arms, legs, tummy and back." said Dr Richards as he pointed to the various parts of Emma's body where the rash had spread.

"Oh. Will they go away soon?" asked the blonde before suddenly gasping as she remembered something, "Oh my goodness. I just remembered I was with my friends last night. Have Johnny and Morgan McGee and Victoria Palmer got it too?"

"Yes. It will be a while, but they'll go away soon," answered the woman in a soothing manner, "And as for your other question. Yes I'm afraid to say that your friends also unluckily caught it, but it seems like they're going to be okay. Alao it seems you're a bit behind the times. You've been in a coma for three days, as have they"

"Good." replied Emma, sounding somewhat shocked.

"So Emma, how are you feeling?" asked Dr. Richards.

"Okay. I'm tired, itchy, and want mom and dad." she answered.

"Well let me finish up, put some medicine on that itch, and then I can have your mom and dad come in. Okay?" asked the Doctor.

"Okay." replied the girl.

Dr. Richards smiled before producing a bottle of calamine lotion. She then begins spreading it on Emma's arms, hands, legs, back, feet, face and tummy, covering her in the pink lotion.

"I'm now all pink." remarked Emma, giggling slightly.

"Yes you are," replied Richards, "Still itchy?"

"Not anymore." answered Emma.

"Good," said Dr Richards, "Just wait here and I'll go get your parents."

Emma lay back down on the bed, allowing a clean hospital gown to be placed on her.

* * *

Kevin, Audrey, Tommy, Chloe, Mathew, along with Audrey's siblings Mark and April arrived at the hospital and headed to the children's ward where Emma had been moved to yesterday.

Dr. Richards was just walking down the corridor when she spotted them. "Ah Mr and Mrs Daly," she called out in greeting, "I see you've brought some family along. Excellent."

"Hello Dr. Richards," replied Audrey with concern evident in her voice, "So how's Emma doing now?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Emma woke up just this morning," explained the Doctor, "She's doing much better. Her fever has broken, she's a bit itchy and tired, which is to be expected. She will have to stay here for a few more days until the rash clears up. She'll be fine after that. We did some tests and have found no lasting effects from the measles virus. We'll continue to monitor her throughout her stay to ensure there are no signs of lasting complications. You can go in and see her now. She wants to see you both. But you're only allowed five minutes and two people at max."

"Thank you Doctor." replied the brunette in utter relief before hugging the woman.

After she let go, Dr. Richards sighed. "Unfortunately I've now got to deliver some terrible news to three sets of parents," lamented the Doctor in a hurt tone, "Three of the kids suffered complications, ... and I'm afraid that they didn't make it."

"I'm sorry to here that." replied Audrey.

"That's one tough woman." remarked Kevin as the couple watched Richards walk away. His wife simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Emma looked up as the door to her room opened and her parents walked in.

"Mom, dad." cried Emma in pure delight.

"Sweet pea," cried Kevin in relief as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his daughter in a tight hug, "You're alright."

"I missed you," said Emma as she hugged her dad back, "When can I go home?"

"Not for a few more days sweetie. Your spots need to clear up first." explained Audrey as Kevin let go and she hugged her precious daughter.

"Good to see you're okay Emma." said Audrey as she continued hugging her daughter.

"I missed you too mom." replied the blonde.

Audrey wiped a few tears away as she looked at Kevin and began chuckling and smiling as she saw he had a bit of pink lotion on his hands and face.

"What?" asked the former Lieutenant in confusion.

"Ohhh nothing." replied the brunette hurriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile Jimmy and Breena had also arrived on the ward as Victoria had also awoken around the same time as Emma and had now been moved down to the children's ward. Upon entering her room, they saw Victoria sitting up in bed and talking with Ed and Ducky who had arrived ahead and were currently kneeling beside the bed, smiling happily.

"Grandpa. You see I can connect dots." declared Victoria, lifting up her shirt and indicating the measles rash on her belly.

"Yes, I see that Tori." chuckled Ed who then proceeded to help the young girl pretend to connect the dots.

Ed then looked up and spotted Jimmy and Breena, standing in the doorway and smiling.

"Look sweetie. Someone's here to see you." stated Ed.

"Mommy! daddy!" cheered Victoria in delight as her parents entered the room and Ducky and Ed stepped out, "Hugs, please."

Jimmy and Breena then hugged their daughter gently.

"Hello Tori," said Palmer in a relieved voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Itchy daddy," answered the child before smiling, "Look I can connect the dots."

"Yes. I can see that," replied Jimmy, chuckling, "i'll go get the nurse for some medicine for your itching. Okay?"

"Okay," replied Victoria, showing her mom her spots.

Breena laughed as Victoria began tracing the spots with her tiny fingers.

Jimmy meanwhile had a brief conversation with a nurse and soon came back with a bottle of calamine lotion.

"Okay sweetie, I have something for the itches," cooed Palmer as he showed his daughter the bottle, "I need you to lift your shirt again so that daddy can put the medicine on."

"Okay daddy." answered Victoria.

Victoria lifted her shirt up allowing Palmer to spread the lotion on her. Causing her to giggle in delight.

"Look mommy, I'm all pink." chirped Victoria.

"Yes you are," responded Breena, "It's a very pretty pink."

"I like pink more daddy." remarked Victoria.

* * *

However while things were looking great for Emma and Victoria, things were not looking so good for the McGee twins. McGee and Delilah were sitting in the office of one of the Doctors who was sat behind her desk.

"Mr and Mrs McGee. I'm Dr Andrea Mitchell, Johnny and Morgan's Doctor. I'm an expert on various childhood diseases." informed Andrea.

"Nice to meet you Doctor." answered both McGee and Delilah at once.

"How are Johnny and Morgan doing?" asked Delilah, "All we know from yesterday is that their fevers haven't broken. And their measles rashes seem to look worse."

"They are holding their own right now," answered the Doctor, "We're still trying to bring their fevers down. We're going to up the cooling blankets. And we're going to try some cooling oatmeal baths to help with the irritation of the rashes and hopefully give them a little comfort."

"Okay. What else?" asked McGee in a terrified voice, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Well, ... there is one more thing. We think the high fevers may have damaged their hearing." said Dr Mitchell.

"What do you mean damaged their hearing?" cried Delilah in alarm while Tim whimpered in horror.

"Well little Johnny started crying overnight and one of the nurses went to comfort him, calling his name when he didn't respond to her voice, she rubbed his back calling his name, but it seemed like he couldn't hear her. At this point we will know more when his fever breaks." explained Andrea in a saddened voice.

"And Morgan?" asked Tim dreading the news.

"We think she may be affected as well. As she also didn't respond to her name being called." answered the Doctor.

"What can we do? When will we know?" Asked a shaken Delilah.

"Once the fevers break, we can do some hearing tests and we'll know more," answered the woman, "I'm sorry. Do you have any more questions?"

"No," said Tim, "we have a lot to digest. Thank you doctor he said as the doctor stood up, getting ready to take her leave.

As they watched the doctor leave, Delilah looked at her husband, terrified. "What are we going to do Tim?" she asked, tears running down her face.

Tim's face matched his wife's as tears ran down his face as well. He then simply sighed.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out and be the best parents we can for Johnny and Morgan. And if they have lost their hearing, then we'll always be there for them. And give them the best life possible." answered McGee in a comforting tone. Hugging his wife.

* * *

**(AN) And that's the penultimate chapter for Granting Immunity. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**Yes, as you can see this chapter ends on quite the gut punch. Johnny and Morgan have lost their hearing thanks to measles.**

**Okay, last chapter is next, and this one will have a few nice surprise cameos, including a set up for my next NCIS story.**

**So until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	8. In good Health

**(AN) Hello and welcome to the final chapter for Granting Immunity. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read and Review.**

**So this chapter will contain a few nice cameos and references to a few characters, as well as showing what'll happen with the twins.**

**Credit once again to DS2010 for some of the dialogue.**

**And maybe some foreshadowing to a later story.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS Television and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**In good Health**

* * *

A short while later, Gibbs, Bishop, Torres, Kasie and Vance arrived at the hospital and entered the children's ward where they found McGee, Delilah, Palmer, Breena, Ed, Ducky, Kevin, Audrey, Tommy and Audrey's side of the family hanging around the waiting room.

"Hey guys, how're the kids doing?" asked Gibbs in concern.

"Emma's awake and feeling itchy," informed Tommy, "But other than that she's getting better."

"Victoria's also getting better," stated Breena, "She's actually liking her spots. Keeps playing connect the dots with them."

Gibbs gave a light chuckle before seeing the grave looks on Tim and Delilah's faces. "And what about Johnny and Morgan? Are they alright?" he asked, feeling a sense of dread fill him, "Tim?"

"Johnny and Morgan have lost their hearing," stated McGee in a quiet whisper.

There were cries of shock from the others. Gibbs simply walked over and gave McGee and Delilah hugs.

"Don't worry, we'll help them in any way we can," assured the senior Agent in a comforting tone, "I can teach them sign language and how to lip read."

The rest of the team assured McGee and came up with suggestions for how they could help the twins.

Tears of happiness sprang up in Tim and Delilah's eyes. They were both barely able to express how thankful they were.

"Thanks guys." thanked McGee.

"So you must be the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs that Audrey talks about," said Mark, shaking Gibbs' hand before turning to the others and pointing excitedly, like a child at a zoo, "And you must be Nick Torres, Kasie Hines, Leon Vance and Ellie Bishop."

"Yes, Audrey's told us all about you Ellie," said April teasingly as she walked up to Bishop, "Especially about the first time you met."

Bishop suddenly turned a brilliant crimson while making what sounded like a high pitched squealing noise.

"I'm never going to be allowed to live that down, am I?" asked Bishop in a mortified manner.

"Nope." replied Gibbs dryly.

Stacy and Ross then came walking out, and much to everyone's disgust they were beaming.

"Chin up everyone, it's a sunny day," stated Stacy, "Max's rash has now cleared up and he's just about ready to go home."

Audrey suddenly felt boiling hot anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. "Why you selfish, despicable, idiots." she snarled before storming straight towards Stacy and Ross and backing them up against the wall. The couple looked slightly nervous at the furious brunette who was now standing on tiptoe, "Oh that's good, that's real nice that Max is better. But do you two morons have any idea the amount of damage you've caused?"

"It's just measles Audrey," remarked Stacy, "Everyone's recovered and is healthy. Measles made them stronger. They'll never get it again."

"STRONGER!" thundered Kevin as he came to stand next to his wife, "You two are so selfish you know that. Measles doesn't make you stronger, it makes you very sick. Most kids in here are still suffering. And now thanks to you not vaccinating Max, five innocent people are dead, four of which were children. And now my friends kids have gone permanently deaf."

"Stop being so melodramatic!" snapped Ross, "Don't you get that the Government is lying to us. This disease is just a natural selection. Those that survive move on and become stronger and those that don't cull the herd."

"Did you just call my kids weak?" snapped Delilah.

"The only people who are at fault in this whole mess are you two!" stated Gibbs firmly, "Max spread the disease because you refused to have him vaccinated. And because of that, everybody including Max has suffered except you two. And don't you dare give me any of that bullcrap about Wakefield, or autism, there's no scientific evidence, and even if there was, I'd rather risk them getting that than measles."

"You're selfish," put in a disgusted Ellie, "You probably think, oh he won't get it or, oh vaccines harm, but you're wrong. Most of us are here without complications because of vaccinations. The only ones causing the real harm are people like you."

"And if we got rid of vaccines then it wouldn't just be measles, mumps or whooping cough we'd have to worry about," began Jimmy in a serious manner, "Other diseases would begin to resurface in the developed world. Rubella, diphtheria, tetnis, polio, hookworm, rinderpest, hib infection, TB, ebola, scarlet fever, smallpox and a few others. So all that stuff you lot say is BS."

"Screw you," barked Stacy in irritation before glaring at Audrey, "Our friendship is over you little pipsqueak! You wanna side with them, then so be it."

"Fine!" snapped the brunette, furiously, "We're through. Go on, I never want to see you anywhere near my family again."

"You're a disgrace as a Navy Lieutenant with kids," spat Kevin in disgust, "Kids are supposed to look up to their parents, learn the difference between right and wrong. And when you're in the Navy, they admire you, and you should still try to be a good role model."

"Shove off," hissed Ross, "What would you know about that you quitter."

"Ohh, well I guess my twenty-three years of service and seventeen years of married life has taught me nothing," drawled the former Lieutenant sarcastically, "I am truly not worthy."

The other couple then stormed off.

"He's quite right you know," retorted a gruff voice, "You shouldn't have retired in my eyes.

The group turned and standing there were Kevin's parents, Tommy Sr, Rachel and Delilah's mom, Karen.

Both sets of parents and grandparents shared hugs, Rachel kissing Kevin all over his forehead, causing the man to blush furiously.

* * *

A week later, Johnny and Morgan had been moved into a regular room on the children's ward. Their rashes were finally clearing up and a young female nurse walked into their room just as Johnny began to wake up.

Johnny opened his eyes and turned to see the nurse and became upset when he couldn't see his mommy.

"Mommy," cried Johnny, "Mommy."

He couldn't hear his voice but kept at it. "I want mommy!" he wailed

"I want mommy! I want daddy!" cried Morgan, joining in the fray as the nurse checked their vitals.

"It's okay little ones," said the nurse in a soothing manner, "I'll get mommy and daddy for you. But I need to check you first."

"No, no, no." they cried again, getting red in the face from crying, banging their tiny arms and legs up and down.

"Listen to me little ones I'll get your parents when I am done okay." she says gently to them, "Okay?"

She went into comfort them with a hug only to be swatted away by two upset toddlers. The nurse tried again to calm the babies, dropping her clipboard on the floor with a loud clatter.

The nurse was confused as the two didn't seem to react to the loud noise at all. Then she realised they couldn't hear her. She walked out of the room to call their doctor so she can examine them. As she headed to the nurse's station, she saw their doctor there.

"Dr. Mitchell?" she says

"Hey Mel," she responded "what's up? Were you just in with the McGee twins? Are they awake?"

"Yes, they are. And I don't think they can hear," stated the nurse, "Little Johnny started crying for his mother, and I tried to tell him I would get her once I was done but he didn't seem to hear me. I dropped my clipboard on the floor by accident and they didn't react to the clatter on the floor."

"Damn, I was afraid this was going to happen," said the other Doctor, "let's go check them again, do some tests and find their parents."

Heading back into the room she spied the little babies crying their hearts out. She walked over to comfort them and rubs their backs. Grabbing some paper and crayons from the sideboard, she headed back to the bed. the doctor wrote "Can you hear me?" she points to the paper hoping to grab the kid's attention again and she said it out loud to them.

"No hear." whimpered Morgan, not paying attention to the paper.

she didn't understand why she couldn't hear Johnny. He was crying so she started crying. Johnny joined in with her, not understanding why he couldn't hear his sister. "No hear." he said.

"Okay babies. I'm going to get mommy and daddy for you." said Mitchell.

Delilah and Tim entered the room just as the doctor was trying to communicate to the kids that they were okay.

Johnny was the first to spot his parents. "Mommy, mommy, mommy." he cried, reaching his arms for his mommy as Delilah approached the bed to cuddle her little boy.

At the same time Tim approached Morgan to hold his little girl who also reached out to grab her daddy. Soon their crying turned to soft whimpers.

"Daddy no hear?" asked Morgan in confusion.

"Yes Morgan, Morgan no hear." replied Tim, tears running down his face.

"where do we go from here?" asked Delilah, taking a deep breath as she cuddled Johnny.

"Well, we'll do some tests and see how much hearing they lost, get them fitted for hearing aids and if possible, a Cochlearia implant. But we won't know until we can assess the damages." answered the Doctor, "Now I'll schedule the test for the children, and we will go from there."

"Thank you, doctor." said Tim still holding Morgan who was now sucking her thumb with her head buried in his shoulder.

* * *

Over the next twelve days, the kids began to slowly recover. The rashes had finally disappeared after the eighth day of their stay in the hospital, which slightly disappointed Victoria. Thankfully they had plenty of visitors during this time, aside from their families, classmates and teachers. They were visited by Tony and Tali via laptop, Senior, Henry Marshall, his mom Ann and his little sister, as well as Stewie, McGee's old MIT classmate. Some of Delilah, Kevin, Audrey and Breena's workmates. The remainder of Kevin's old squad, Dr Hampton and Carol Wilson.

But the biggest surprise visitors came on the day before the kids were due to be released. Johnny and Morgan had just been fitted with hearing aids which they seemed to like, plus it helped them to hear. McGee and Delilah were just exiting the room when suddenly.

"Hay McGee, Delilah." called out a familiar voice.

The two turned and standing right in front of them was Abby Schuto.

"Abby!" cried McGee in surprised delight, "Oh my god. When did you get here?"

"Gibbs contacted me and told me what happened," explained Abby as she and Tim shared a hug, "Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so sorry to here the twins went deaf. I mean not that I'm insulting deaf people or saying that deaf people are bad. I mean both my foster parents are deaf. But still-

"Don't worry Abby, we get what you mean," interrupted Delilah before the former Forensics scientist could ramble on, "So, what are you doing aside from visiting?"

"Me and Gibbs are here to help the twins learn sign language." announced Abby.

"Really?" replied McGee in shock, "Wow, thanks Abby. You're the best."

"Don't mention it." replied Abby.

Gibbs then approached the group and chuckled lightly.

* * *

A few days later, Emma was back at school, talking with her friends when Max slowly approached.

"Hey there guys." began Max before being abruptly cut off.

"What do you want, you measles spreader?" asked Veronica, a brunette haired girl angrily.

"Come on you guys. Don't hold this against me," begged Max in a hurt voice, "My parents just wanted to protect me."

"Yeah, well thanks to your stupid parents, I got stuck in the hospital with measles," stated Emma in a horrified manner, "You as well. Thanks to your parents not protecting you, two of my friends can no longer hear."

"Hey! Stop having a go at my parents!" snapped Max.

"But weren't you miserable while being sick?" asked Brian, a young black haired boy.

"Yeah. But I got better." retorted Max.

"Just go Max," said the young blonde, "I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"Fine!" snapped Max in fury before storming off.

Emma simply looked away, wiping away a few stray tears.

* * *

Over in a cell at Leavenworth penitentiary, a TV was playing a News report with a female News reporter explaining about the recently ended measles outbreak.

"And despite some fatalities and complications, most of the victims have survived," the woman was saying, "Including the second and third reported victims. Twelve year old Max Parker and eleven year old Emma Da-

A remote suddenly smashed into the TV screen, causing it to shut off.

Thomas Jackson was sitting on the bed, growling furiously, but wearing a sinister grin. He had thought of nothing but revenge against those who had caused him pain and those who had in his eyes, wrongfully thrown him in prison. And in the two months he had been in here, he had finally formulated a plan for escape.

Not long after, Thomas was allowed out into the exercise yard, where he approached a nearby guard.

"Excuse me. Could I please use the phone to make a quick call?" asked Thomas in mock politeness.

"Ohhh alright, but just five minutes," answered the guard in annoyance, before lowering his voice, "Who'd wanna talk to you anyway?"

Thomas grinned wickedly before dashing over to a phone located at the back of the yard. He then dialled in a number and waited patiently for several moments as the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered a gruff voice.

"Hello Moose," answered Thomas in a low whisper, "It's me. Thomas Jackson.

"Thomas. How the hell ya been?" answered Moose in sinister delight, "Prison treating you okay?"

"Food's crap, and everybody gives me dirty looks," answered Thomas, "But down to business. I need your help."

"Anything for you old friend." replied Moose.

"Good, now listen very carefully." began Jackson.

After Thomas had finished he went to sit on a bench, grinning evilly and chuckling to himself. He then took out a photograph of Sophie.

"Don't worry my little angel, daddy will avenge you," whispered Thomas, tears forming in his eyes, "And I'm gonna enjoy myself with certain brunette.

* * *

**(AN) And there we have it, the final chapter of Granting Immunity. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**As you can see Emma has completely ended her friendship with Max.**

**Also changed the genre to Angst/HurtComfort since I felt it made more sense.**

**I really hope in the new season they bring the Daly's back, since it would be cool to see them doing something more in a plot, plus I really like them, please NCIS writers, pleeaaasssee. And bring Tony and Tali back for an episode.**

**As you can tell by the ending, Thomas Jackson from Outbreak may have an escape plan. This is foreshadowing my next big NCIS story, but my lips are sealed for now.**

**So until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


End file.
